Regresaré
by ASUKA02
Summary: Para impedir que Naruto vaya tras Sasuke, ella está dispuesta a hacerle creer que lo ama, pero esta vez tendrá que ser más creíble que la última vez. U/A Post-guerra NaruSaku. Actualizado Cap. 15 - *Completa*
1. La carta de Sasuke

N/A: ¡Nueva historia!, (aunque no tan nueva para mí), esta será una historia corta de 12 o 13 capítulos, en **Infértil** (mi otro fic NS) es Naruto quien está casado, aquí es Sakura la que está casada, ya saben que me gusta jugar con diferentes temas y perspectivas.

 **Advertencias:** UA post-guerra, NaruSaku, infidelidad, errores ortográficos, entre otros.

Nos leemos en el siguiente. :)

 **Los personajes y todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a Kishimoto, sólo es mía la historia aquí presente. Evitemos los plagios.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Prólogo**

 **.**

Varios años después de la cuarta guerra ninja, Kakashi había sido nombrado Sexto Hokage. Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura consiguieron graduarse como ninjas jounin y los lazos entre los tres amigos se fortalecieron.

Sin embargo la desconfianza aun reinaba en Konoha y algunas naciones, la gran mayoría aun no aceptaba a Sasuke Uchiha como héroe de la guerra, y él se sentía insatisfecho con su vida actual. Poco a poco se fue aislando y negándose a cooperar en los asuntos de la aldea.

Cuando Uchiha Sasuke comenzó a mostrar signos de convertirse nuevamente en un desertor, sus amigos hicieron todo lo posible por ayudarlo, en memoria de Itachi, Sasuke trato de seguir el consejo de su maestro, entonces eligió como esposa a Sakura Haruno, la única mujer que aun quería estar a su lado.

.

* * *

 **[—Regresaré—]**

By ASUKA02

 **Cap. 1: La carta de Sasuke**

.  
.

—Sasuke-kun ya puedes usar el baño.

Sakura salió del baño y su sonrisa poco a poco se borró al ver que su recién esposo no se encontraba en la habitación, no había nadie más que ella en el dormitorio, una carta sobre la cama llamó su atención.

Con el peor de los presentimientos se sentó en la cama y abrió la carta, tan sólo eran dos líneas.

 _Lo siento Sakura, no quiero seguir con esto, me largo, no me busquen porque prefiero se desterrado a convertirme en un títere de Konoha._

Sakura arrugó el papel con su puño y sus ojos se humedecieron de la rabia, una vez más Sasuke la humillaba, se sentía usada y estúpida.

.

.

En su departamento Naruto bebió un largo trago de la botella de sake que había comprado después de salir de la ceremonia, quería olvidar, tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fortaleza emocional para poder presenciar la boda de su mejor amigo con la mujer que él amaba.

—Gue-sueste-tiene Sasuke. —murmuró tomando otro trago.

Nadie le había dicho nada cuando lo vieron salir del salón de fiesta, pero había visto como lo miraban con lástima. Claro, era el pobre idiota que asistía a la boda de la mujer que le gustaba, otros como Sai, lo miraban con decepción, seguro esperaban que impidiera la boda.

Él y Sakura no eran más que amigos, en todo el tiempo pasado no había logrado conseguir una cita con ella, tenía que aceptar ese matrimonio aunque no le gustara nada.

Lo que más preocupaba al rubio era la sensación de que Sasuke no la haría feliz como ella merecía.

Dos golpes en la puerta lo hicieron levantar la cabeza, no quería ver a nadie, pero la persona seguía tocando con insistencia, se levantó y con desgana caminó hacia la puerta. No entendió nada cuando vio a Sakura frente a él.

—Sasuke-kun se fue, se fue, todo lo que hicimos fue en vano, él se fue Naruto.

Naruto parpadeó, estaba medio borracho, pero había entendido bien lo que ella le decía, tocó un hombro de la pelirosa y ella lo abrazó, el rubio no tuvo ni tiempo de responder al abrazo cuando ella lo soltó y le enseñó el papel arrugado, Naruto lo leyó y enfureció.

—Nunca piensa en nada de lo que hace. —gruñó apretando los puños. —¿para qué coño acepto casarse si iba a irse?, iré por él y lo convenceré de regresar. —dijo Naruto con voz seria y clara.

Hasta el efecto del licor se le paso después de leer esa carta.

—No. —dijo Sakura con enojo.

—¿No? —repitió Naruto sin entender nada.

—Él mismo pide que no lo busquen.

—¿Pero y tú?

La pelirosa apretó los dientes, cuando la noticia se esparciera en la aldea tendría que soportar las habladurías de la gente y la lastima de sus amigos.

—Seguiré con mi vida, no necesito a Sasuke-kun.


	2. La decisión de Naruto

**N/A:** ¡Hola!, no sé si ya lo dije, pero Sasuke va a tener participación en este fanfic, más de lo que suelo poner, claro, él por su lado y Sakura por el suyo.

Gracias por los reviews, favoritos y follows, regresaré con el siguiente.

* * *

 **[—Regresaré—]**

 **Cap. 2: La decisión de Naruto**

 **.**

Sasuke había viajado por el mundo durante dos años sin parar, ahora se encontraba solo y sin dinero. Un jueves por la tarde cuando decencia de una colina vio a una joven tendiendo ropa, la chica debía tener como quince años, estaba vestida con un viejo camisón varias tallas más grandes de la que le correspondía.

La vivienda parecía que se estaba cayendo a pedazos, Sasuke tenía hambre así que se dirigió hacia donde estaba la joven, le ordenaría que le diera algo de comer, no se le daba bien socializar y no quería perder tiempo en formalidades.

El pelinegro se dejó llevar por la gravedad y bajó de la colina mucho más fácil de lo que le costaría subirla.

La chica cantaba en voz baja una canción mientras tendía cada prenda, de repente chocó de espaldas con algo, la joven giró su cuerpo para ver que era aquello con lo que había chocado, se asustó, no tuvo tiempo de gritar, Sasuke con un rápido movimiento le torció el brazo y le cubrió la boca con una mano.

Manteniéndola de espaldas él le dijo —No te haré daño, soy un viajero, necesito comer, ahora te soltare y si gritas tendré que matarte.

.  
.

Naruto dejó la cerveza sobre la mesa —iré a buscar a Sasuke.

Sus amigos no lo dejaron ni levantarse de la silla, empujándolo de sus hombros lo hicieron sentarse.

—Esa es una muy problemática idea, —le dijo Shikamaru negando con la cabeza.

—¡Lo que tienes que hacer es seducirla! —insistió Kiba seguro de que su amigo rubio podía conseguirlo.

Naruto los ignoró completamente, ya estaba decidido y nadie lo haría cambiar de opinión. —No puedo seguir viendo como Sakura-chan desperdicia su vida esperando a que Sasuke regrese.

Iruka negó con la cabeza, todos los amigos hombres de Naruto se encontraban en el Ichiraku celebrando el cumpleaños número 22 del rubio, pero justo ese día Naruto había decidido que rompería su promesa, Sakura le había pedido no intervenir, pero el jinchuriki estaba inquieto desde la partida de su amigo, sentía que debía hacer algo.

—Yo no la veo sufriendo, fundó un orfanato y disfruta ayudando a darles un hogar a los niños huérfanos. —dijo Iruka tranquilamente.

—Es verdad, ella no se ve como alguien que este sufriendo —opinó Shino con su voz sería, casi nadie había notado su presencia hasta ese momento.

—Yo creo que ya está lista para volver a enamorarse, ¡le haré una visita hoy en la noche! —exclamó Rock Lee muy animado.

Eso si despertó la atención de Naruto, los demás rieron cuando el ninja rubio se enfado —olvídate de eso, no vas a meterte en su cama cejas encrespadas.

Sakura estaba casada y todos respetaban eso, ningún hombre se atrevía a intentar conquistarla por miedo al ausente Sasuke, aun así a Lee nunca le importo ese detalle, la única razón por la que no intentaba seducir a la pelirosa era porque ella no quería nada con él y ya Rock Lee lo sabía.

El alumno de Gai-sensei sólo estaba jugando con eso de ir a hacerle una visita, pero Naruto muchas veces no sabía reconocer una broma.

.  
.

—Deberías de ponerle los cuernos a Sasuke-kun. —comentó Ino de repente.

La pelirosa tras el escritorio levantó la vista de los documentos que leía —¿y ahora de que hablas? —le preguntó con voz aburrida.

Yamanaka suspiró y contestó con obviedad, —hablo de tener sexo, es de las mejores cosas que existen y tú te lo estás perdiendo por andar esperando a Sasuke-kun.

Haruno arrugó la frente totalmente ofendida. Suspiró y le explicó de nuevo el motivo de su fidelidad.

—Soy su única familia Ino, se casó conmigo para obtener la simpatía de los aldeanos, si lo dejó todo será pérdida de tiempo, —devolvió la mirada a los documentos y con las mejillas ruborizadas agregó —además, no tengo tiempo para hacer eso.

—¡¿La simpatía de los aldeanos?! —Ino soltó una carcajada, creía que era el peor chiste del mundo, —después de abandonarte la misma noche de la boda lo que menos tiene es la simpatía de la gente, ríndete Sakura, Sasuke-kun es un caso perdido.

Sakura sabía que Ino tenía razón pero no quiso dársela, su boda había sido un plan entre el equipo 7 para ayudar a Sasuke, y aunque él la había abandonado ella no tenia ningún motivo que la animara a dejar ese acuerdo.

La rubia dejó de reír y dijo pensativa —Me pregunto cómo será Naruto en la cama, tiene pinta de ser muy bueno, ya sabes, él es así todo intenso.

Ese comentario irritó mucho a la pelirosa, últimamente su amiga sólo hablaba de sexo y otras vulgaridades, —ahora no me vengas a decir que te vas a acostar con Naruto para saber cómo es en la cama. —respondió con ironía

—Quizás sí, quizás no. —respondió Ino con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Sakura no lo sabía, pero Ino sólo bromeaba, quería hacerla pensar en Naruto de otra manera.

—Estás con Kiba —le recordó ligeramente molesta.

—Calma Sakura, ¿por qué te pones así?

Haruno pensó un poco antes de responder —Kiba es un buen hombre, un buen amigo, se puede contar con él, no merece que lo engañes.

—¿No será más bien que no quieres que me acueste con Naruto? —le preguntó con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios.

—Ppff, no me fastidies, tengo demasiado trabajo como para perder el tiempo hablando de tonterías. —replicó irritada.

.  
.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —le preguntó la extraña viéndolo comer.

Sasuke dudo en decirle su nombre, la gente le temía cuando lo decía, seguro ella estaba siendo amable con él porque no sabía quién era.

—Sasuke. —le respondió él mientras comía dentro de la vieja casa, tenía tanta hambre que le costaba mucho mantener sus buenos modales, estaba comiendo lento cuando en realidad quería devorar todo de una vez.

—Es la primera vez que escucho ese nombre, suena bien, ¿y tu apellido? —insistió muy curiosa, estaba sentada frente a él.

—No tengo apellido. —respondió con su voz carente de emociones.

Ella lo miró con incredulidad —no puedes no tener apellido, todos tenemos uno, ¿perdiste la memoria o algo?

Esa era una excelente excusa para no decir su apellido.

—Sí, eso es. —respondió concentrado en su comida.

No tenía ganas de hablar, a él no le gustaba hablar.

El sonido de una carreta acercándose y la voz de una mujer puso en alerta a la joven que le había dado el plato de comida.

—¡Jun ya llegamos ven y ayúdanos!.

La muchacha se levantó y mirando a Sasuke le dijo en un susurró —mis abuelos han llegado, no me dejan traer extraños a casa, —lo sacó por la puerta trasera, —escóndete en el gallinero.

¿Sasuke Uchiha en un gallinero?, mayor insulto no podía haber recibido. Él nunca haría algo así.


	3. Es tu deber Sakura

Estoy de regreso con la continuación :-)

* * *

 **[—Regresaré—]**

 **(3)**

 **Es tu deber Sakura**

 **.**

Las malditas gallinas no dejaban de hacer un escándalo, estaban asustadas, Sasuke escondido tras unas jaulas tenía cara de asesino en serie, no se había metido allí por voluntad propia, la chica lo había arrastrado a ese lugar y el Uchiha ya no tuvo tiempo de decir nada, porque se fue dejándolo solo.

Pero juraba que si ella no regresaba en cinco minutos mataría a todas las gallinas con su katana. Esa sería su venganza, limpiaría su imagen de esa forma, aunque ella no sabía quién era él.

.

.

Terco como siempre Naruto no escuchó consejo de nadie, esta vez pensaba irse antes de que Sakura-chan llegara para hablar con él y hacerlo cambiar de decisión, porque estaba seguro de que algún chismoso iba a decirle de sus planes.

El rubio estaba en su departamento preparando su mochila para irse cuando tocaron el timbre de la puerta, estaba seguro de que era Sakura así que no quiso atenderla, sólo fue a la puerta cuando escuchó la voz de Hinata.

" _Hinata no lograra convencerme de nada",_ pensó antes de abrir la puerta.

—Hola Naruto-kun. —le saludó con una leve sonrisa. —Feliz cumpleaños.

—¿Eh?, ah, gracias. —respondió rascándose la nuca con una sonrisa, por un momento había olvidado que ese era el día de su cumpleaños.

Bajo el marco de la puerta y sin entrar al departamento ella dijo con voz suave —me dijeron que te vas.

Naruto chasqueó la lengua y fastidiado con la insistencia de sus amigos en hacerlo quedar —si, haré un viaje largo.

—¿Para traer a Sasuke-kun de regreso?

Naruto apretó la mandíbula, _"¿por qué todos tienen que meterse en mis asuntos?, lo que está sucediendo es cosa del equipo siete, nadie más tiene derecho a interferir",_ pensó irritado.

—No voy a cambiar de opinión por más que me insistan. —respondió a la defensiva.

Siempre le gusto esa actitud rebelde de Naruto-kun, Hinata sonrió levemente, aun gustaba de él, pero estaba resignada a no tener el corazón del rubio, ahora quería cooperar para que él fuese feliz.

—Lo sé, por eso te he traído panecillos.

El rubio extrañado de que ella no quisiera convencerlo de que se quedara aceptó la bolsa de pan. Le dio una mordida a un panecillo de leche y lo saboreó más tranquilo.

—Mmm, que buenos están, ¿los hiciste tú?

Ella se sonrojó —no, los compre en la panadería de la esquina.

—Ah, están buenos, pasaré por allí antes de irme. —respondió sin saber que más decir, él y Hinata nunca habían hablado mucho, aunque si la consideraba una buena amiga.

—¿Naruto-kun estás seguro de que tu viaje servirá para algo?

Naruto arrugó la frente, —¿a qué te refieres?

—Quizás Sasuke-kun no se siente bien es esta aldea, deberías respetar eso.

El ninja ya había pensado en eso, pero no se iba a quedar a ver como su flor de cerezo se iba marchitando con el pasar de los años.

—Hinata gracias por los panes, pero tengo que terminar de arreglar las cosas aquí antes de irme. —le dijo con seriedad.

.

.

—¡Sai! —exclamó Sakura asuntándose al verlo aparecer en su oficina frente a ella. No esperaba ninguna visita. —¿qué sucedió?

El ANBU se quitó la máscara y dijo, —Naruto está por irse a buscar a Sasuke.

Sakura se entristeció, parecía que el equipo siete estaba destinado a estar separado —lo sé, ya me lo dijo Tenten.

—¿Y no piensas detenerlo? —le preguntó en un tono de reclamo.

Sakura miró hacia otro lado, —Quizás sea Naruto el único que puede hacer que Sasuke-kun regrese.

Su comentario hizo enfadar a Sai.

—Ni tú ni Sasuke valoran la amistad de Naruto. —le dijo sin ningún tapujo, estaba enojado y eso casi nunca le pasaba.

Haruno se puso de pie enfadándose, estaba en su oficina del orfanato —¡Sai no te permito que me acuses de esa manera!, yo a Naruto lo quiero mucho, pero tú sabes cómo es, cuando se le mete una idea en la cabeza no hay quien lo haga cambiar de opinión, creo que Sasuke-kun ya tuvo suficiente tiempo para pensar, es hora de que regrese.

El pelinegro se movió y vio a través de la ventana, desde ahí se podía ver la entrada de la villa, Naruto pronto cruzaría esa puerta, él mismo no podía detenerlo, sabía que la única con ese poder era Sakura. Sai sin mirarla continuó con la conversación.

—Sasuke aun sabiendo que tú le gustas a Naruto se casó contigo, y tú con aquella promesa que te hizo le has causado mucho daño, él sufre viéndote esperar a Sasuke sin poder hacer nada.

Sus palabras dolieron mucho a la pelirosa, los ojos de la kunoichi se humedecieron, si tan sólo Naruto no fuese tan necio y dejara de meterse en sus asuntos todo sería mejor.

—Yo nunca quise hacerle daño a Naruto —dijo sintiéndose muy mal, ya antes le había pedido a Naruto no meterse en sus asuntos, pero con eso sólo había conseguido alejarlo, no quería que él se enfadara con ella y no volviera a hablarle.

Sai la miró fijamente —Sasuke no quiere volver a esta villa, lo más probable es que Naruto pierda varios años tratando de traerlo a la fuerza, otra vez, ¿es necesario repetir la misma historia Sakura?

Sai estaba actuando como su conciencia, era el único que no tenía ningún problema en culparla de hacer infeliz a Naruto.

Sakura suspiró agotada mentalmente, no encontraba una solución para que Naruto dejara de meterse en sus asuntos. Pero era su deber detenerlo, así le había hecho entender Sai y ella como amiga le debía eso a Naruto.

—No te preocupes Sai, lo detendré, no sé cómo pero lo haré.


	4. Buena suerte

N/A: Se fue la semana santa y quedo el ¡calooor!, comienzo a pensar que el hoyo de la capa de ozono esta sobre mi casa, jaja. Ahora sobre esta historia responderé a una persona que no dio nombre, pero si escribió un largo comentario, no me gusta responder reviews donde se supone tiene que estar sólo el capitulo, pero en esta ocasión haré una excepción.

 **Guest:** Hola,creo sinceramente que debiste esperar a que la historia estuviera más avanzada antes de decir todo eso. **Este es un fanfic,** eso significa que puedo cambiar cosas e inventar otras. No entiendo porque si eres **anti Sakura** lees historias donde sale ella como protagonista.

 **Naruto no está de arrastrado** como dices, en el prólogo se menciona que continuó sus estudios, es un ninja elite, él siempre ha querido proteger a sus amigos, quiere que la chica que ama sea feliz, no hay nada de ooc en eso, en el primer capítulo lo vemos en el mismo día de la boda, triste como cualquier persona normal que vio como la persona que le gusta se casa con alguien más. Actualmente está preocupado por ella, quiere ayudar, no anda rogándole para que salga con él.

En este fanfic que claramente es un universo alterno **Sasuke** intento ser parte de la aldea, pero no se siente cómodo ya que estar allí le hace pensar en la familia que perdió, es normal que la gente le tenga miedo, él era un criminal muy peligroso, que ya no lo sea no quiere decir que todos olvidaron lo que hizo. Este Sasuke es un hombre amargado, siente que a pesar de que enderezó su camino las personas nunca lo aceptaran. Aun es demasiado rápido para que saques conclusiones tan apresuradas. Lo de las gallinas era comedia, hasta a los personajes más serios les pasa cosas graciosas.

 **Sobre Sakura** , Kishimoto fue quien la dejo mal, parece que muchos olvidan que son dibujos que hacen lo que el mangaka quiera, no es como que ella tuvo vida propia y eligió su destino. Si yo quiero usar eso para escribir lo usare, a diferencia de los que aman a Hinata, yo no pongo a Sakura de perfecta, sé muy bien que la pelirosa tiene defectos igual que TODOS los personajes.

Pienso que una historia sin conflictos es aburrida, una historia donde todos los personajes son perfectos es aburrida, una historia que no despierta algún sentimiento en los lectores es aburrida.

Sakura en esta historia es más terca que de costumbre, cree que puede resolver todo y lo que hace es complicarse cada vez más. Los que quieran seguir sabiendo de esta historia son bienvenidos, los que quieren que todo sea perfecto son libres de buscar algo más que leer.

* * *

 **[—Regresaré—]**

 **4**

 **Buena suerte**

 **.**

—Te traje algo de comida y una cobija para que te abrigues, está lloviendo mucho. —le dijo Jun con gesto amable.

—Gracias. —respondió el pelinegro aceptando la cobija.

Sasuke pensó que ella sin duda no sabía quién era él, de lo contrario le tendría miedo como las demás personas que lo veían y lo reconocían.

—Mañana es mi cumpleaños, mi abuela dijo que prepararía una torta para mí, también habrá más comida, tienes que probarla, cuando la abuela cocina lo hace muy delicioso. —comentó de manera alegre. —tengo que regresar, te dejo para que descanses.

La joven salió del gallinero con un paraguas y Sasuke vio con ceño una gallina que lo miraba como preguntándole si se quedaría otro día más.

.

.

Naruto acomodó una almohada tras su cabeza y miró el techo de la habitación que había tenido que alquilar porque una tormenta se había desatado, aún estaba cerca de Konoha, pudo regresarse pero no quería que los demás pensaran que se había arrepentido.

Una gota comenzó a caer en el piso, Naruto salió de la cama y sacó de su mochila un vaso, lo coloco donde caía la gota de agua. Ya iba a meterse de nuevo en la cama cuando tocaron la puerta de la habitación donde estaba.

El sonido de la puerta lo extraño, ya había pagado la noche y no tenían porque molestarlo. Abrió la puerta y se sorprendió mucho.

—Sakura-chan... ¿qué haces aquí? —le preguntó no pudiendo ocultar su sorpresa.

La pelirosa por un momento se quedó muda frente a él, ya había planeado que hacer pero le daba vergüenza y miedo actuar de esa manera, había una alta probabilidad de que Naruto no le creyera, si eso pasaba era muy probable que él se enfadara y no quisiera volver a dirigirle la palabra.

—Si viniste a decirme que regrese a Konoha no lo haré, también quiero ver cómo está Sasuke. —le advirtió hablando con seriedad.

Haruno avanzó un paso, lo atrajo del suéter y lo besó en la boca. Naruto abrió los ojos grandes mientras era besado. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?.

Era algo tan surrealista que Naruto no hizo nada, Haruno se apartó lentamente y habló haciéndose más real que nunca.

—Sí, es verdad, te vine a buscar, —dijo entrando a la habitación, estaba mojada y tiritando de frío.

Naruto sorprendido y confundido cerró la puerta. —t-tú, me acabas de besar. —balbuceó completamente perplejo.

—Como me encantaría tomarme un chocolate caliente. —comentó ignorando completamente el comentario del rubio.

—¿Por qué me besaste? —insistió él.

—Tengo que decirte algunas cosas.

Ella actuaba como si nada, pero por dentro estaba llena de nervios, había salido dos horas después de Naruto, Sai le había dicho que Naruto aún gustaba de ella, todos contaban con que lograría traer de vuelta al rubio, si la debilidad de Naruto era ella misma, eso le daba una ventaja.

Estaba segura de que la única forma de convencer a Naruto de no ir tras Sasuke era demostrándole con hechos que ya no tenía ningún sentimiento de amor por Sasuke.

El rubio arrugó la frente adivinando lo que ella quería, —ya tome una decisión, no tienes porque fingir que me amas, como aquella vez.

Él no era ningún tonto, si antes no le había creído, esta vez tampoco lo haría.

—¿Tienes algo de ropa que me puedas prestar? —le preguntó ella manteniendo la calma.

—¿Ropa? —preguntó sin entender, pero luego la vio toda mojada.

—Sí, no traje nada de equipaje y quiero quitarme está que esta mojada. —dijo estirando la tela de su blusa. —no me quiero resfriar.

El rubio desconcertado busco en su mochila una playera y un pantalón, ella se metió en el baño y salió minutos después con la ropa de Naruto, sin el pantalón, pero como la playera era larga le llegaba a la altura del muslo.

El rubio la miró y ruborizado apartó la vista, ella se veía muy sexy, seguro no podría sacarse esa imagen de la mente durante mucho tiempo.

—Me quedaba ancho tu pantalón. —dijo caminando hacia la cama para arroparse, ya que tenía mucho frio. —será mejor que pasemos la noche aquí y que mañana regresemos a la aldea.

Naruto la vio y dijo con voz sería, —yo no voy a regresar Sakura-chan.

—Tienes que hacerlo. —respondió abrazando una almohada.

Él bufó, —claro que no, estás perdiendo el tiempo Sakura-chan, ya te dije que quiero ir a ver a Sasuke por mi propia voluntad.

Sakura dudo, por un momento quiso respetar la decisión de Naruto, pero todos sus amigos esperaban que regresara a la villa con él.

—Quiero que vengas conmigo Naruto, me voy a divorciar de Sasuke-kun.

—¿De qué demonios hablas?. —preguntó confundido. —tú lo amas.

Sakura negó con la cabeza —eso quedo en el pasado, sabes la razón por la que me case con él.

—Sí, pero sé que en el fondo también lo amas.

¿Era tan difícil comprender que ya no amaba a Sasuke?, Sakura suspiró —eso no es verdad, estaba soltera, no salía con nadie, no me gustaba nadie, Sasuke-kun me pidió matrimonio a mi porque no lograba socializar con las chicas, acordamos que sería temporal, quería ayudarlo por eso acepte.

—¿Entonces porque sigues casada con él? —le preguntó con desconfianza.

Sakura se sentó en la cama y con una almohada sobre sus piernas respondió con sinceridad, —porque no había nada que me motivara a deshacer ese matrimonio.

Naruto se frotó la barbilla analizando la situación, —sigo sin entender porque me besaste.

—Cuando los demás me dijeron que te ibas sentí miedo, tú no eres la clase de amigos al que quiero perder, no me importa que Sasuke-kun no este, pero que tú no estés me hace sentir mal.

—…

—Anulare mi matrimonio con Sasuke-kun y pensé que tú, —hizo una pausa, venia la parte complicada, venia la mentira —pensé que ambos podríamos conocernos mejor… tener una relación, de, de pareja.

Era demasiado bueno para ser cierto, Naruto desconfiaba de sus palabras y así se lo hizo saber.

—No te creó, es una trampa.

El tono de voz de su amigo la hizo sentirse mal, Sakura salió de la cama y caminó hacia él, tocó el brazo del ninja suavemente —Naruto, una chica tiene derecho a equivocarse de amor, no soy perfecta, si fuese una trampa no haría esto.

Volvió a besarlo, tras unos segundos de quedar paralizado Naruto reaccionó, comenzó a besarla, así como hace mucho quería hacerlo, haciendo que Sakura recordara las palabras de Ino sobre el desempeño de Naruto en la cama.

Besando era buenísimo, ladeó la cabeza y el besó continuó un rato más, —espera esto no está bien. —dijo Naruto apartándose cuando recupero la conciencia. —estás casada, tengo que respetar eso.

Ahora que Naruto estaba por abandonar todo no podía dejar que razonara, Sakura volvió a eliminar el espacio —ya te dije que me voy a divorciar. —susurró sobre sus labios.

Inicio otro beso y Naruto se perdió por completo, sabía que desearla estaba mal, sabía que ella no era libre, pero el fuego de la pasión ya había sido encendido y no podía pensar en nada más que hacerle el amor.

La segunda en perderse fue ella, no sabía que tan lejos podía llegar hasta que Naruto comenzó a tocarla. Se sentía bien, no quería huir de sus caricias ni de sus besos y no lo hizo.

Cuando Naruto despertó solo en la cama pensó lo peor, —maldita sea, fue un sueño.

Estaba tendido en la cama frotándose la cara cuando Sakura salió del baño, —¿hablando solo?

Naruto apartó las manos de su rostro y la vio, ella estaba ahí, todo había sido real. —uh, yo.

—Creíste que era un sueño, —le dijo en tono divertido.

Él la observó, no podía creer lo que había pasado la noche anterior entre ellos, habían hecho el amor y no sólo eso, había descubierto que ella nunca había sido mujer de Sasuke.

Ruborizado Naruto trato de disculparse —Yo, apresure demasiado las cosas, me descontrole, perdona Sakura-chan.

Levemente sonrojada ella trato de calmarlo —yo también me descontrole, pero estuvo bien, no me arrepiento, creo que era algo que podía pasar si comenzamos una relación, —le regaló una sonrisa sincera. —ahora levántate, ya iba a salir a comer sin ti.

" _¿Es posible que me este enamorado de Naruto realmente?"_ pensó preocupada, aun ante tanta confusión Sakura pensaba seguir adelante con su misión de mantener a Naruto enamorado y en Konoha.

Verla sonreír lo alivió bastante. —Jeje, entonces comencemos de nuevo, ¡buenos días Sakura-chan!

Ella ya estaba lista para que regresaran a la aldea, su ropa se había secado con el ventilador —buenos días Naruto, te ves muy animado hoy, ¿paso algo interesante anoche? —le preguntó con voz cariñosa.

—Sí, un milagro, pero no sé si ya terminó mi suerte.

Haruno entró a la cama gateando y se acomodó a su lado, acarició con un dedo el el pecho del rubio mientras decía —tendrías que probar tu suerte, cada día, pero eso sólo sucederá si vuelves conmigo a Konoha.

Naruto iba a besarla pero ella lo detuvo, —primero vamos a comer, tengo demasiada hambre.


	5. Más de ti

**N/A:** ¡Hola!, aquí estoy con la continuación de este fanfic :)

Agradecimientos a los que comentaron el capitulo anterior: ( **Yomiii21** Sasuke sólo saldrá lo necesario para la compresión de la historia) **Chobits3** **,** **kannauzumaki** **,** **DiizGiirlJess** **,** **berseker93** **,** ( **princesssakura13** quedarte con las ganas de leer es una buena señal para mi jeje) ( **Adrit126** no te preocupes leerás lemon, es una de las arma de Sakura aquí), ( **Kam** no te preocupes, me gustan los comentarios largos, jeje), **lavida134** , ( **Leonelj5** ya veremos qué sucede), ( **CerezoIntenso** tienes mucha razón) **AHSLYFT** gracias.

* * *

 **[—Regresaré—]**

 **Cap. 5: Más de ti**

 **.**

Haruno entró a la cama gateando y se acomodó a su lado, acarició con un dedo el el pecho del rubio mientras decía —tendrías que probar tu suerte, cada día, pero eso sólo sucederá si vuelves conmigo a Konoha.

Naruto iba a besarla pero ella lo detuvo, —primero vamos a comer, tengo demasiada hambre.

El ninja se vistió y bajaron al comedor de la posada, Naruto se veía muy animado, hasta los dueños de la casa lo notaron. —¡buenos días!, ¿durmieron bien anoche? —le preguntó con picardía el marido de la administradora y cocinera.

—¡Fue una noche muy especial! —respondió Naruto en tono pícaro, la pelirosa le propinó un codazo en las costillas y Naruto rió entre dientes. —sí, la cama estuvo cómoda.

—Que bueno, su esposa llegó muy preocupada por usted, me dijo que habían tenido una discusión seria y usted se fue. —comentó la señora.

—¿Esposa? —murmuró él rascándose la mejilla con un dedo.

Sakura acercó su cabeza a la de shinobi y le dijo en voz baja, —se lo dije para que me dejara pasar y quedarme contigo.

—Sería bueno hacerlo realidad. —le respondió en voz baja.

Sakura se removió muy incómoda, se armó con los palillos chinos mientras le decía —tengo que regresarme hoy mismo, debo trabajar, ¿vendrás conmigo?

Naruto le acarició la espalda con cariño —claro, ahora me encargare yo mismo de que seas feliz.

" _Misión cumplida"_ pensó muy contenta.

—Qué bueno que solucionaron sus problemas. —comentó la señora sirviéndoles jugo de naranja.

Sakura se dedico a comer mientras Naruto desayunaba hablando con los dueños de la casa, ahora no sólo tenía que mantener dos trabajos, también tenía que convencer a Naruto de mantener su relación en secreto hasta obtener el divorcio.

.  
.

Sasuke había salido del gallinero apenas amaneció, se había alejado de la casucha, estaba sentado sobre una gran roca viendo el riachuelo seguir su camino, era lo mismo que él tenía que hacer, pero sentía una conexión inexplicable con aquella chica.

—Aquí estás, pensé que te habías ido, —la escuchó acercándose a él, —te traje algo de pastel. ¿Estás tratando de recordar tu pasado? —le preguntó apoyándose a un costado de la gran roca donde estaba él.

Sasuke la miró de reojo, en su facciones se podía ver que seguía siendo una niña. —¿cuántos años cumpliste? —le preguntó curioso.

—Dieciséis. —respondió sonriendo. —¿tú cuantos tienes?

Sasuke no quería que ella supiera nada sobre él, le quitó el plato con el pedazo de torta, se llevo un trozo a la boca y en verdad estaba buena. Tenía seis años más que ella.

—Seguro no lo recuerdas.

—¿Que te regalaron? —preguntó él por hablar de algo.

—La torta, —respondió como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo, Sasuke recordó que eran gente muy humilde, sin embargo se alimentaban bien, porque la chica a pesar de sus ropas pobres se veía muy saludable.

—¿Viajas mucho?, yo nunca he ido más lejos de este valle, ¿cómo es la gente de allá afuera? —le preguntó con mucho interés, uno de sus sueños era conocer el mundo, pero sus abuelos no la dejaban salir, siempre tenía que quedarse cuidando de la casa y de los animales.

—Muy diferente.

—Seguro que sí, yo sé escribir pero no leer.

Sasuke la miró sin comprender como rayos podía escribir sin saber leer, ella le explicó, —veo las palabras y las puedo escribir, pero no sé que dicen.

Él noto que la joven se veía avergonzada contando ese secreto.

—¿Tus abuelos no saben leer?

—Mi abuelo sí, pero nunca quisieron enseñarme, dicen que no lo necesito, que sólo necesito trabajar la tierra para vivir, creo que es porque temen que quiera irme de aquí, ellos dicen que la gente de afuera son malas, que tienen extraños poderes y se matan entre ellos.

Sasuke supuso que hablaba de los ninjas, sin duda alguna era una pobre campesina, casi sintió pena por ella.

—¿No tienes padres?

Sasuke cada vez se sentía más intrigado por aquella joven. Ella se entristeció.

—Murieron cuando era pequeña, ni siquiera los recuerdo.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio, hasta que ella dijo con entusiasmo —¡Sasuke, enséñame a leer! —el Uchiha se tensó ante la inesperada petición, —¡por favor!

—No, tengo que seguir mi camino. —le dijo con indiferencia.

—¡Aprenderé rápido, soy inteligente, no tardare más de una semana lo prometo!. —insistió con mucha vehemencia.

El pelinegro no dijo nada y ella interpreto su silencio como un sí.

Jun sonrió, porque uno de sus sueños estaba a punto de cumplirse, aprendería a leer —eres una buena persona Sasuke, mi abuelo debe estar equivocado, no todos los de afuera son malos.

.  
.

Después de almorzar Naruto y Sakura entraron a la habitación para recoger sus cosas e irse, mientras Naruto se duchaba Sakura lo esperaba sentada en la cama.

Naruto salió con una toalla alrededor de su cintura para buscar sus ropas, al verlo así con el pecho descubierto y el pelo mojado Haruno se sintió tentada, nunca había visto a Naruto de la manera que lo veía ahora.

—¿Te vas a duchar Sakura-chan? —preguntó inocentemente.

—Ya lo hice. —respondió saliendo de la cama.

Tocó la mano de Naruto que él usaba para sacar su ropa y el ninja la miró, —¿qué?

Sakura pasó ambos brazos por los hombros del rubio y respondió en un susurró —nada, quiero un poco más de ti.

Naruto sonrió y la besó en la boca, ella quería más de él, él quería todo de ella.

La piel fresca de Naruto pronto se torno caliente cuando ella pasó la lengua por su cuello bebiendo unas gotas de agua que goteaban del cabello rubio, el ninja apegó las caderas de la pelirosa a las suyas y la besó con pasión mientras acariciaba su cuerpo.

Minutos después cuando estaban en plena faena Sakura tomó el rostro de Naruto entre sus manos, ambos estaban empapados en sudor, los ojos azules intensos se fijaron en los verdes.

—¿Qué? —murmuró él dejando de moverse por un momento.

Ella sonrió levemente casi sin fuerzas, —nada, sólo quería ver tus ojos.

Él le robó un pequeño beso y con los ojos fijos en ella retomó la marcha, logrando con sus embestidas que Sakura se desvanecieran rápidamente víctima del placer, cuando se hubo recuperado Naruto seguía allí, empujando como si no se cansara nunca, la pelirosa enterró los dedos en la espalda masculina y lo animó haciendo que él se afanara más.

El roce de sus cuerpos, los besos y los elogios de ella hicieron que Naruto terminara llenando el preservativo más rápido de lo que le hubiese gustado, Sakura suspiró completamente satisfecha mientras el ninja se acostaba a su lado y se quitaba ese plástico que aprisionaba su pene.

—Fius, —sopló ella levantando un mechón de su cabello con el aire que escapó de su boca, —¡que calor hace!

Naruto respirando entrecortadamente movió la cabeza para verla, —hace mucho sol para viajar Sakura-chan.

—Es cierto, vamos a descasar antes de irnos, quizás si tienes suerte tomaré una ducha contigo, pero ahora no, tengo que dormir algo.

Naruto sonrió levemente mientras la veía acurrucarse con las sabanas para dormir.


	6. Misión cumplida

**N/A:** Quería actualizar esta historia hace días, pero pasaron varias cosas, primero fanfiction estaba con problemas en sus notificaciones, si actualizaba nadie iba a saberlo, después estaba ocupada con mi trabajo, luego pensé que era hora de actualizar **Orgullo Naranja** y para eso tenía que concluir el capitulo, entonces me puse a escribir de ese fanfic.

Después de todo eso aquí una viñeta más, volveré la siguiente semana. Gracias por los reviews y favoritos.

* * *

 **[—Regresaré—]**

 **6**

 **Misión cumplida**

 **.**

Dentro de la casa, mientras Jun buscaba algo que tuviera algún texto con el que Sasuke le pudiera enseñar a leer, el Uchiha comenzó a caminar, se iba, no la esperaría. No iba a perder su preciado tiempo enseñándole a leer a una mocosa, se sentía enojado y no era por la petición de la joven.

Muy lejos de allí, en Konoha, Sai respiró aliviado cuando vio a Sakura atravesando la gran puerta de la aldea acompañada de Naruto, la gente no sabía que él se había marchado sin fecha de regreso, tampoco sabían que la pelirosa había ido a buscarlo, así que sólo eran dos amigos llegando a su villa natal.

Kiba y Shino quienes estaban bebiendo sake en un bar cercano al verlos los saludaron con un gesto de mano. Naruto respondió al saludo, pero no les dio mayor importancia, sabía que seguro ya lo estaban tachando de manipulable. Pero no le importaba, Sakura-chan ahora era su mujer y era en lo único que pensaba.

—Nos han mirado como si supieran lo que hicimos. —le dijo Sakura en voz baja.

—No les hagas caso. —Respondió él entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella.

Sakura lo reprendió liberando su mano —no hagas eso en público, iré a mi departamento. —dijo ella despidiéndose.

—Te acompaño.

Haruno se estresó y le dijo en tono de advertencia, —Naruto, aun estoy casada, ¿lo recuerdas?

Tenía que bajarlo de la nube y arcoíris donde él estaba, Naruto apretó los labios y asintió frustrado, quería pasar más tiempo con ella, el ensueño había terminado, la realidad era que ella no era una mujer libre. El silencio de Naruto la hizo sentir mal.

La pelirosa intentó arreglar la situación lo mejor posible. —Pero será por poco tiempo, nos vemos mañana Naruto.

Vivian en direcciones contrarias, sin un beso ni nada ella se fue, Naruto comenzó a decepcionarse, ella estaba actuando muy distinto a como lo hacía cuando estuvieron fuera de la aldea.

Sakura iba caminado hacia su departamento cuando se encontró con Sai, la pelirosa avanzó y el pelinegro caminó a su lado mientras le hablaba.

—Regresaste con Naruto. —comentó él iniciando una conversación.

Ella respondió con seriedad —te dije que me encargaría.

—Honestamente no creí que lo lograras tan rápido.

Ella le miró brevemente, —hombre de poca fe, buscas mi ayuda y después no confías.

—¿Como convenciste a Naruto de regresar? —le preguntó con un mal presentimiento.

Ella rodó los ojos, de verdad que le fastidiaba mucho que Sai se metieran en su vida —tengo mis trucos, no quieras saber todo.

Eso sólo preocupó más al dibujante.

—Sakura, no vayas a jugar con sus sentimientos.

Sakura frenó sus pasos y lo regañó.

—No me digas que hacer, sé muy bien lo que hago, querías a Naruto en la aldea, lo traje, no tienes que intervenir en nada más, lo demás va por mi cuenta.

La pelirosa siguió caminando dejándolo atrás, el pelinegro la vio mientras se alejaba. _"espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando"_ pensó Sai preocupado.

Sakura entró a su departamento, quería descansar por el viaje pero tenía responsabilidades que cumplir, se cambio de ropa y se fue al orfanato, ella era quién administraba la casa hogar, cuatro señoras mayores se encargaban de cuidar a los 18 niños que vivían en la casa.

Después de la guerra muchos niños habían quedado huérfanos, ellos apenas tenían una parte, la Quinta Hokage y posteriormente el Sexto la ayudaban a financiar los gastos del Orfanato, era responsabilidad de Sakura estar al pendiente de las cosas que faltaban y encontrarles nuevos padres, familias que pudieran adoptarlos.

La pelirosa entró a la oficina que tenía allí y ocupó la silla tras el escritorio.

—Me he metido en un buen lío —murmuró preocupada, pensando en su nueva relación con Naruto, ella realmente no había pensado bien en como llevaría una relación de ese tipo con el que consideraba su mejor amigo.

Había hecho que las cosas entre ellos cambiaran definitivamente.

La obligación llamaba, tenía que trabajar, dejó de lado el asunto de Naruto y se concentró en revisar las peticiones de adopción, tenía que encontrarle buenas familias a sus niños, no podía confiárselos a cualquiera.

.  
.

Naruto se encontraba aburrido en su departamento, le había dado mil vueltas al asunto con Sakura y llego a la conclusión de que estaba exagerando, lo mejor para salir de dudas era verla y hablar con ella.

Estaba anocheciendo cuando se encaminó hacia el departamento de la pelirosa, Sakura recién había llegado cuando recibió la visita inesperada del jinchuriki, no esperaba volver a verlo ese mismo día.

—Naruto —musitó al verlo.

Él sonrió, —sé que me dijiste que nos veríamos mañana, pero no aguantaba las ganas de verte.

Esas eran unas lindas palabras, incluso el corazón de Sakura se enterneció al escucharlas, y las ganas de regañarlo por venir así de repente se le quitaron.

—Entra —le indicó jalándolo del abrazo hacía dentro, luego cerró la puerta, recordando que debía mantener al ninja enamorado volvió a ser cariñosa —¿qué haré contigo? —preguntó con una sonrisa coqueta.

—Quererme mucho, mucho. —respondió envolviéndola entre sus brazos.

Los abrazos de Naruto la hacían sentir protegida, rodeó la cintura del ninja respondiéndole, —eso ya lo estoy haciendo.

Se besaron, los labios del rubio eran expertos en robarle suspiros, cada vez que se besaban Sakura tenía la certeza de estar enamorada de Naruto, pero cuando no se veían sentía que no pasaba nada, que su corazón seguía a salvo.

—¿Quieres cenar?, estoy esperando una pizza. —le invitó ella.

Casi al instante de decir eso tocaron la puerta, Sakura abrió la puerta, sólo lo suficiente para tomar la pizza y entregarle el dinero al joven, no quería que vieran a Naruto, aunque seguramente algunos lo habrían visto llegar al departamento.

Se giró para ver a Naruto y sonrió, —ya tenemos la pizza.

Se pusieron cómodos en el sofá y comieron mientras hablaban del trabajo de ambos, ella ya no tenía misiones ninjas, estaba por completo trabajando en la aldea, Naruto por el contrario cumplía misiones con algunos de los chicos de su misma generación. Muchas veces con Shikamaru y Chouji.

—Por cierto Naruto, perdona por haber sido algo fría cuando nos despedimos.

—No te preocupes, entiendo que debes cuidar tu reputación.

Naruto quería hablarle sobre el divorcio, pero prefirió dejarlo para otro momento, no quería dañar su cita, porque pasar tiempo juntos, y solos podía considerarse una cita.

Sakura por su parte pensaba a millón en qué más podía hacer con Naruto, ya que no podían exhibirse en público, era un alivio que Naruto no le estuviera hablando del divorcio, porque aunque ya había decidido que se divorciaría, no quería terminar en malos términos con Sasuke, apreciaba su amistad, no quería que se enemistara con ellos dos, que se decepcionara de ambos, que los creyera unos traidores.

—Sakura-chan, ¿puedo quedarme a dormir? —le preguntó con las mejillas algo ruborizadas.

Ella se sonrojó sintiéndose inquieta y nerviosa —vaya que eres atrevido. —se quejó pellizcándole un brazo.

—¡Perdona Sakura-chan! —se apresuró a disculparse asustado de que ella quisiera terminar.

Ella le quitó el plato vacío y lo dejó en la mesa frente a ellos, luego ante la sorpresa del rubio lo besó en los labios, un beso suave —puedes quedarte, —sonrió de manera sensual, —aunque supongo que quieres un chequeo físico antes de dormir.

—Era mi plan. —reconoció descaradamente, la abrazó rodeando su cintura y ella volvió a besarlo.


	7. Un poco más discreto

Estoy de regreso con un capítulo más, no se pueden quejar voy rápido, ya llegamos a la mitad de la historia. :D

* * *

 **[—Regresaré—]**

 **7**

 **Un poco más discreto**

 **.**

—Na-ruto —jadeó con la respiración entrecortada.

El cabello rosado estaba desparramado en las sabanas blancas, Sakura se encontraba sin fuerzas después de un intenso orgasmo, no lo comprendía, nunca había tenido ningún pensamiento del tipo sexual con Naruto, sin embargo allí estaban unidos y lo disfrutaba mucho, ahora él se había convertido en su pareja y no podía verlo de otra manera.

Abrió los ojos y lo miró, él estaba sudando mucho mientras estando sobre y dentro de ella empujaba su pelvis con energía. Ese roce, ese calor, cada movimiento la volvían loca, Haruno comenzó a mover sus caderas intensificando el contacto, quería que Naruto disfrutara tanto como ella, el ninja aguanto todo lo que pudo antes de vaciarse dentro del preservativo.

—Estoy cansado. —murmuró acostándose en la cama a un lado de ella.

Sakura se acurrucó al lado del rubio, acarició el pecho de Naruto mientras él respiraba agitado, la pelirosa sonrió, Naruto era su mayor descubrimiento, aunque era una mujer de ciencia y había leído sobre el tema, los libros se habían quedado cortos, un orgasmo era algo que no se podía describir con palabras, sólo sentir.

—Ino tenía razón.

El rubio apenas recuperándose del momento abrió un poco los ojos. —¿razón de qué?

—Eres bueno en la cama.

Eso terminó por despertar a Naruto. —¡yo no he tenido nada con ella! —se defendió rápidamente. —todo lo que sé lo he leído de los libros del sabio pervertido.

—Lo sé, la primera vez que lo hicimos se notaba tu nerviosismo, pero te mueves bien.

Ella estaba ruborizada mientras reconocía las habilidades de Naruto, el rubio se sintió muy genial, todo un macho, era muy tranquilizador saber que hacia un buen desempeño en la cama y que ella quedaba satisfecha.

Naruto sonrió entrelazando sus dedos, besó la mano de la chica y dijo —también te mueves bien Sakura-chan.

Eso la hizo sonrojar mucho, —no digas esas cosas.

—Sakura-chan, ¿donde lo puedo tirar? —preguntó algo ruborizado, aun no conocía esa casa.

—En el baño, hazle un nudo.

Naruto salió de la cama y se puso unos calzones, hizo tal como ella le indico, arrojó el condón en la palera del baño y cuando regresó ella ya estaba dormida, se metió en la cama y se durmió. En verdad eso de tener sexo le robaba muchas energías.

Cuando despertaron ya era de día, Sakura se estaba alistando para irse al hospital cuando Naruto despertó.

—¿Vas a trabajar?

—Sí, me gustaría quedarme todo el día contigo pero tengo obligaciones que cumplir. —respondió mientras se peinaba.

Naruto sólo trabajaba cuando le encomendaban misiones, Sakura en cambio debía cumplir un horario.

Bostezó sentándose en la cama —entiendo, te iré a ver a la hora del almuerzo para que comamos juntos.

Sakura dejó lo que hacía por un momento y dijo —Naruto, aún estoy casada, no quiero que la gente comience a criticarme.

—¿Qué tiene de malo que comamos juntos?, somos amigos.

Sakura no quería discutir, —nada, pero mejor mantener esto en secreto hasta que este soltera.

—¿Cuando solicitaras la anulación?, será fácil porque no lo consumaron. —insistió él.

A ella le sorprendió que Naruto supiera de leyes.

—Ya no tengo manera de comprobar que Sasuke-kun y yo no tuvimos sexo, así que la anulación está descartada. —le explicó continuando con su tarea de peinarse.

Naruto no entendió nada, —¿qué estás diciendo?, ¿acaso tuviste sexo con él?

Sakura rodó los ojos, —¿qué estás diciendo tú?, ya olvidaste que era virgen cuando estuve contigo.

—Ah, sí es verdad, —se frotó la barbilla pensando una solución, —¡ya sé!, yo iré contigo y daré mi testimonio de que eras virgen después de que Sasuke se fue.

Haruno tuvo un ataque de tos repentino, no sabía si Naruto estaba bromeando, pero algo así era muy peligroso, —¡eso ni se te ocurra!, me voy a divorciar y asunto resuelto.

—¿Cuando?

La insistencia del rubio acabó con la paciencia de Sakura.

—Lo haré, no te vayas a obsesionar con eso.

Sus palabras y el tono frio que uso hizo que Naruto saliera de la cama enfadado, —no estoy obsesionado, tú eres la que se comporta raro, de momentos eres cariñosa y otras te pones fría conmigo, como ahora, también como cuando llegamos a la aldea.

Sakura bufó —exageras.

—Lo que creo es que me quieres ponerme de amante y no me prestare para eso, mi mujer tiene que ser sólo para mí, no te voy a compartir.

Dijo comenzando a vestirse, ese comentario la sorprendió mucho, no se le había pasado por la cabeza que sus actos lo hicieran creer eso, obviamente Naruto ahora la veía como a su mujer.

No quería que Naruto se pusiera en el plan de posesivo, quería discutir sobre eso, pero no tenía tiempo para eso, iba a llegar tarde.

Sakura dejó a un lado el peine y se giró para verlo —No es para que te pongas así, lamento que mi comportamiento te haya hecho pensar eso, no es eso lo que pretendo, dame unos días para resolver mi estado civil.

—¿Cuantos?

De nuevo se sentía presionada, —no lo sé, ¿cuánto dura un proceso de divorcio?

—Hum, debe durar una semana. —dijo él muy convencido de eso.

A ella le parecía que una semana era muy poco tiempo, pero no quiso iniciar otra discusión. —vale, entonces en una semana seré libre.

—Una semana es mucho —murmuró amargado, él quería asegurar las cosas con ella lo más pronto posible, en el fondo tenía mucho miedo de que ella no quisiera dejar de ser la esposa de Sasuke.

—Te esperare para comer juntos. —le dijo Sakura teniendo que bajar la guardia, ya que no quería que lo que tenía con Naruto se acabara.

Se acercó sonriente a un Naruto con ceño fruncido y lo besó en los labios, un beso suave, —ya quita esa cara, —le pellizcó una mejilla, —comeremos juntos y dormiremos juntos.

Con esa invitación el enfado del rubio terminó por desaparecer.

.

.

Sasuke miró con ceño la corriente en el riachuelo, había caminado gran parte de la noche y se había alejado lo suficiente de aquella extraña chica. Aún así seguía sintiendo esa extraña conexión, como si la conociera de antes, pero sabía que eso no era posible, jamás la había visto.

El pelinegro se cruzó de brazos y pensó que estaba perdiendo mucho tiempo pensando en esa chica.

Abrió su mochila y sacó el plato donde ella le había traído el pedazo de torta. Vio el objeto como si estuviera maldito, apretó los labios y planeo deshacerse de el, con el plato destruido estaba seguro de que dejaría de pensar en ella.

Se estaba haciendo todo un lío desde que conoció a esa joven, Sasuke no sabía cómo comportarse cuando estaba con ella y eso lo ponía de mal humor.

.  
.

—Sakura, Naruto está esperándote en la sala de espera. —le informó Shizune.

La pelirosa se alegró de que fuese ella y no Ino quien vio a Naruto, tenía que hablar con él para que fuese más discreto, cuando le dijo que comerían juntos se refería a que fuese a visitarla a su departamento, no al trabajo.

—Sí, gracias, le prometí a los niños que les presentaría al héroe del mundo. —dijo quitándose una bata desechable y dejándola en el cesto de basura.

—No tienes que darme explicaciones. —le respondió la mujer con una amable sonrisa.

La pelirosa no dijo más y salió del baño, caminó por el pasillo y entró a la sala de espera, Naruto se puso de pie al verla. Respiró profundo y se acercó a él.

—Naruto ven, vamos al cafetín.

El ninja la siguió y ocuparon una de las mesas, sería más sospechoso que se fueran a comer a otro lugar.

—¿Qué tal te fue la mañana? —le preguntó Naruto cruzándose de brazos con una sonrisa.

—Tuve dos intervenciones en el quirófano y pase consultas, ¿Qué tal tu mañana? —respondió automáticamente, luego le hizo señas a la encargada del cafetín de que quería dos combos del numero 3.

Estaba muy familiarizada con el menú del cafetín, y no había ramen allí, así que se tomó la libertad de ordenar por los dos.

—Yo fui a mi casa y estuve ordenando la cosas, quiero que la conozcas más a fondo, te toca dormir en mi cama hoy. —respondió con picardía.

Sakura miró hacia todos lados alarmada, —chiss, no digas esas cosas aquí.

Él soltó una risita tonta y quitó los codos de la mesa cuando les trajeron un par de sándwich, de los largos, era el alimento que más acostumbraba a comer Sakura, también dos vasos de jugo natural y de postre pastel de fresas.

—Esto se ve delicioso. —le dijo la pelirosa con una sonrisa a la mesonera.

La chica se fue dejándolos solos y Sakura devolvió su atención al rubio.

—Quiero pedirte algo Naruto.

—Lo que quieras.

Bajo la voz inclinándose un poco hacia él —Trata de ser un poco más discreto, en la mañana me refería a comer juntos en mi departamento, si vienes aquí la gente podría sospechar.

Naruto dejó de sonreír, otra vez ella se comportaba fría con él, eso le daba desconfianza.

—Está bien, no te buscaré, búscame tú si quieres algo conmigo.

Sakura se estresó más, tuvo que reprimir las ganas de decirle que estaba siendo infantil e injusto, pero había mucha gente como para arriesgarse a decirle eso, él podía reaccionar mal y dejarlos en evidencia.

—No te pongas así, no te estoy pidiendo mucho —replicó entre dientes, le frustraba no poder hablar con él con toda libertad.

Naruto no dijo nada y comió su sandwich en silencio, se veía visiblemente enojado. Sakura comenzó a comer, tratando de ignorar el enfado de Naruto, cuando terminó su comida ya tenía una idea para hacer las paces.

—Tengo que ir al orfanato, al menos un momento. —comentó limpiándose la boca con la servilleta. —¿quieres acompañarme?

—La gente nos vería. —respondió con seriedad.

Ella no se dejó desanimar, quería que las cosas estuvieran bien entre ellos —los niños quieren conocerte, te admiran mucho.

Terminaron de comer y el jinchuriki aceptó ir con ella, Sakura presentó al rubio antes todos los niños de diferentes edades, ellos armaron todo un alboroto haciéndole muchas preguntas a Naruto, el shinobi enseguida simpatizó con ellos, se sentó en una silla y los niños lo rodearon mientras lo escuchaban hablar.

—Espérame aquí.

La pelirosa los dejó allí y fue a ponerse al día con las cuatro señoras que trabajaban cuidando de los niños. En su viaje había dejado cosas sin terminar.

Al rato cuando regresó vio al rubio dejándose pintar el rostro con tempera por dos niñas, Sakura sonrió observándolos, _"él sería un buen padre"_ pensó contemplando la escena.

—¿Y tienes novia? —Le preguntó una de las niñas.

Sakura dejó de sonreír e interrumpió la escena, —Harumi, Yulmi ya estuvo bueno por hoy, Naruto tiene cosas que hacer —dijo palmeando los hombros del ninja. —ustedes vayan con Yoko-san, va a repartir galletas.

Las dos pequeñas celebraron que iban a comer galletas, una de las niñas antes de irse le preguntó al rubio si vendría otro día.

—¡Claro! —le respondió Naruto mostrando su pulgar hacia arriba.

Harumi se fue dando saltitos al comedor y Sakura se llevó al shinobi a su oficina, entraron y ella pasó el seguro a la puerta, Naruto levantó una ceja y esperó algún regaño, se sorprendió cuando ella lo besó sin decir nada, enseguida fue correspondida por un abrazo y un besó más intenso.

—¿Y eso? —le preguntó cuando se separaron.

—Te veías muy tierno allá dejándote pintar la cara, me dieron muchas ganas de besarte. —reconoció con las mejillas ruborizadas. —ven, hay que quitarte toda esa pintura.

Naruto la siguió hasta el baño, la seguiría a cualquier parte del mundo.


	8. La casa de Naruto

**[—Regresaré—]**

 **Cap. 8: La casa de Naruto**

 **.**

Después de salir del Orfanato Sakura acompañó a Naruto hasta la casa del rubio, ya tenían un plan, que se trataba de hacer un clon de Sakura para que este saliera de la vivienda y se fuera al departamento de la pelirosa, todo eso por si alguien los había visto llegar.

—Vaya que si limpiaste —comentó sorprendida.

La casa casi brillaba, el había usado varios clones sombra para que lo ayudaran a limpiar, todo porque quería sorprenderla y que quisiera quedarse a pasar la noche con él.

—No fue nada. —respondió él quitándose la chaqueta y colgándola en el perchero.

Hace tiempo que él había dejado el departamento donde vivía para vivir en una casa que le fue regalada cuando venció a Kaguya, un premio por su labor como héroe principal.

—Es injusto que a mí no me dieran una casa. —comentó ella mirando la espaciosa vivienda, estaba realmente limpia.

Naruto la abrazó cariñosamente por la espalda —si quieres puede venirte a vivir conmigo.

—¡¿Eh?, ¿vivir juntos?! —dijo algo escandalizada.

—Llevaba todo el día queriendo abrazarte. —confesó apoyando la barbilla en el hombro derecho de ella.

—¡Tengo que hacer el clon! —exclamó de repente, no podía olvidarse de ese detalle, estaba segura de que más de una persona los había visto llegar juntos.

Naruto la soltó y Haruno hizo un clon idéntico a ella y le ordenó que se fuera al departamento, pero que antes se asegurara de pasear por la aldea para que la vieran y nadie sospechara nada de ellos.

La copia de Sakura se fue y ella miró al ninja, —¿ahora qué hacemos?

Varias ideas eróticas pasaron por la mente del Uzumaki, pero no dijo nada sobre eso.

—Compre la cena, te gustara.

Sakura sonrió con diversión, —tú compras comida lista para comer, yo también, en el futuro tenemos que cambiar esa rutina, gastaríamos mucho dinero en comida.

Ella estaba hablando de un futuro juntos, a manera de broma, aunque no le disgustaba la idea de quedarse con Naruto definitivamente. Aun no sabía a dónde la llevaría su relación con Naruto.

—Entonces la próxima vez comprare comida para que cocines Sakura-chan. —comentó mientras reía.

—¿Eh?, espera, a eso no me refería.

Naruto se carcajeó de la risa, sabía que ella lo que pretendía era que él cocinara, pero él sólo usaba la estufa para calentar el agua del ramen instantáneo.

—Ya deja de reír baka, —le dijo palmeándole la espalda para que respirara, —¿donde está lo que compraste?, déjame adivinar… seguro es ramen.

Naruto se limpio las lagrimas que había soltado por la risa y se enderezó, —pero del más fino Sakura-chan, y no es instantáneo, sólo tenemos que calentarlo en el horno.

—¿Tienes un horno? —preguntó sorprendida.

—La casa ya venía con uno, sólo lo uso para calentar, ¡ya sé! —Exclamó de repente, —como tengo un horno y ya tengo mujer puedes hornear un pastel para mí.

Ella torció los ojos, —primero, no sé hornear un pastel, segundo, eso de ser tu mujer es algo exagerado, tercero, tendríamos que hacerlo juntos, en esta relación hay igualdad de derechos.

—¿Por qué no eres mi mujer? —replicó Naruto arrugando la frente, había dejado de escucharlo lo demás cuando dijo eso.

Sakura caminó hacia el centro de la casa mientras hablaba —porque soy tu novia, se dice mujer cuando la pareja ya está casada.

—Ah, entiendo, pero en tu mente sabes que eres mi mujer, ¿verdad? —le preguntó con ingenuidad.

Sakura suspiró, no tenia caso hacerlo razonar, así que no sabía cuánto tiempo podría ocultar ese romance, —si, en mi mente lo sé. —le dijo finalmente.

Naruto sonrió satisfecho con la respuesta —¡entonces vamos a comer!

Calentaron el ramen, no en el horno, sino en la estufa, luego ocuparon la mesa del comedor, la casa de Naruto era mucho más grande que el departamento de la pelirosa, a Sakura le encanto la vivienda.

Mientras cenaban hablaron sobre varias cosas, Sakura le preguntó por el rato que lo había dejado sólo con los niños, Naruto le dijo que recordaba el nombre de varios y que les preguntó sobre sus padres biológicos.

—La próxima vez no les preguntes eso, podrían llorar, todos ellos perdieron a sus padres e incluso a toda su familia en la cuarta guerra ninja.

—Er, lo siento, no pensé en eso —se disculpó muy arrepentido, afortunadamente ninguno había llorado en su presencia.

Mientras hablaban sobre eso ella tuvo la oportunidad de preguntarle algo que desde hace tiempo le causaba mucha curiosidad.

—Naruto, ahora que recuerdo, el cuarto Hokage fue tu padre, Minato-sama parecía una persona agradable, ¿por qué no lo dijiste antes?, estoy segura de que hubieses tenido una mejor infancia si los demás lo sabían.

Él se rascó la nuca pensativo, ya había pensado eso, en un momento quiso reclamarle eso a Kakashi, pero no lo hizo, prefería ya no pensar en el pasado.

—No sabía que era mi padre.

Sakura se sintió triste al escuchar eso, cuando tuvo la idea de crear un orfanato había pensado en Naruto, el dolor que paso creciendo sin una familia y despreciado por los aldeanos.

Naruto al verla repentinamente triste por lo que le dijo tomó su mano entre las suyas —lo que haces por esos niños en una labor que admiro de ti, eres muy especial Sakura-chan.

—Gracias Naruto, tú también eres especial.

Siguieron comiendo y a los minutos Naruto casi la hace atorarse con su pregunta.

—Sakura-chan, cuando te divorcies, ¿te casarías conmigo?

Ella tosió repetidas veces y él tuvo que servirle agua, cuando se hubo recuperado ella habló con dificulta, —¿n-o te parece que eso sería muy apresurado?

Él negó con la cabeza —quizás para ti, yo llevo años esperando por ti —dijo llenándose la boca de ramen.

Terminaron de comer y vieron un programa en la televisión sobre casos de la vida real, aunque Sakura no le prestó mucha atención, seguía pensando en la propuesta de Naruto, le gustaba lo que tenían, con él se sentía querida, protegida y especial.

Estaba segura de que vivir con Naruto seria toda una aventura, nunca se aburría con él y eso era un punto a su favor, ya que no quería tener una vida que cayera en una tediosa rutina.

Sakura levantó la cara y lo vio durmiéndose, lo despertó propinándole un suave codazo en las costillas, eso lo asustó —¡si, si!, ¿qué pasó?

—Si —respondió con una leve sonrisa.

La miró sin entender —¿si qué?

—Que si me casaría contigo Naruto.

Él abrió mucho los ojos, —¡¿de verdad?! —le preguntó con voz chillona, ella asintió con la cabeza y Naruto levantó un puño al techo en señal de victoria —¡Sii, lo logre, tendré a la mujer que quería para mí!

Como no enamorarse de Naruto si él hacia ese tipo de cosas, si la hacía sentir especial.


	9. Hablemos

**N/A:** Es raro actualizar un viernes a esta hora, pero tengo que aprovechar cuando mi computadora se digna a encender el monitor, aquí la continuación de esta historia. La siguiente en actualizar será **Orgullo Naranja** , estén atentos. :D

* * *

 **[—Regresaré—]**

 **Cap. 9: Hablemos**

 **.**

Sasuke regresó al valle donde vivía Jun con la intención de verla sin que lo descubriera, quería encontrar una explicación, el motivo por el cual no podía sacársela de la cabeza.

El Uchiha estaba sobre un gran árbol, de pie en una rama, observándola lavar la ropa en la orilla de río, llevaba dos días aprendiendo cosas de ella. Ya sabía que sus ancianos abuelos salían del valle todas las mañanas para trabajar en el mercado de un pueblo vecino, vendían las cestas y sombreros que tejían con paja, Jun los ayudaba a tejerlas y después se quedaba en la casa haciendo las labores del hogar.

Parecía una joven feliz, excepto porque Sasuke sabía que lo que más quería era aprender a leer y viajar, estaba seguro que ella se dejaba manipular emocionalmente por los dos viejos.

Jun terminó de guardar la ropa mojada en una bañera y Sasuke se sorprendió cuando la pelinegra comenzó a quitarse la ropa. El Uchiha apartó la vista por respeto, aunque poco le duro ese respeto, ella no sabía que estaba ahí, Sasuke recorrió con la vista el cuerpo desnudo de la joven, tenía un cuerpo bonito que incitaba a tocarla.

" _¿Es eso lo que quiero?",_ algo le decía que no, que había algo más en ella.

.  
.

Naruto se dejó caer de espaldas, agotado sopló con fuerza y espero a que los latidos de su corazón se normalizaran, miró el techo y pensó en lo que había escuchado decir a otros hombres, que el sexo sin condón era mucho mejor, tenían razón.

Sakura le había dicho que se había puesto en un control médico para no quedar embarazada, aun así Naruto pensaba en la posibilidad de un embarazo, tenía la sensación de que algo así a ella no le gustaría nada.

—¿Sabes?, a mi no me importaría tener un hijo en estos momentos si es contigo, pero no creo que tú lo quieras.

Eso la ofendió completamente, no sabía que ideas raras se estaba haciendo Naruto sobre ella, pero debía aclarar ese punto —ya te dije que me estoy cuidando, además no planeo tener un bebé, quiero dos en un futuro.

Él chilló sorprendido, —¡Wow, dos es mejor que uno! —más confiado y tranquilo, quiso hablar más sobre el asunto —er, Sakura-chan si te ha gustado esta casa, es tuya, aquí podríamos criar a esos dos bebés.

Haruno se ruborizó, ¿qué clase de conversación era esa?, no dejaba de sorprenderle lo apurado que estaba él porque se casaran. Eso tenía una fácil explicación Naruto había crecido sin familia, ya no quería estar solo.

Sakura algo incomoda aclaro la situación —pero eso de los bebés es para el futuro Naruto, aun no estoy preparada psicológicamente para ser madre.

—Jeje, está bien, será cuando tú quieras.

Sakura bostezó y se acurrucó a su lado, poco después se durmió, cuando despertó estaba sola en la cama, le desconcertó no verlo a su lado, pero estaba en la casa del rubio, él podían andar por la casa con toda libertad.

Con sueño se retorció estirándose en la cama, cuando despertó por completo se sintió húmeda, se tocó la entrepierna y vio sus dedos, tenia rastros de semen. Ruborizada salió de la cama para ducharse.

—Espero que las pastillas si funcionen —murmuró preocupándose. —no debí ser tan loca.

En la cocina Naruto silbaba alegremente mientras removía en una olla hirviendo la pasta larga que esperaba acompañar con salsa de boloñesa, la cual estaba calentando en un sartén.

Sabía preparar pasta, porque era algo sencillo, de sólo hervir agua y añadir sal, la salsa de boloñesa era de esas que venden ya listas, enlatadas sólo de calentar, Naruto había ido a hacer algunas compras antes de que Sakura despertara.

Minutos después Sakura entró a la cocina y lo vio allí cocinando, —vaya, nunca imagine verte cocinando Naruto, pensé que sólo comías ramen. —Dijo ella acercándose a él, —eso huele delicioso.

Con una sonrisa en los labios Naruto se volvió y la miró, como era domingo ella no tenía que ir al trabajo.

—Sé cocinar pasta, ya falta poco para que este lista, ¿tienes planes para hoy?

Ella se sentó frente a la mesa del comedor y apoyó la barbilla sobre sus puños —no, ninguno, podemos pasar todo el día juntos si quieres.

—Entonces te invito a quedarte.

Naruto procedió a colar la pasta y después en dos platos la sirvió, el olor de la salsa era lo que tenía a Sakura con la boca hecha agua.

—Aquí tienes futura esposa. —dijo presentándole un plato frente a ella. —¿quieres queso?

—Si por favor.

El rubio sacó el queso del refrigerador y lo dejó sobre la mesa para que se sirviera a su gusto. A ella eso de futura esposa le recordaba que tenía que hablar con él sobre su matrimonio con Sasuke.

Al rato mientras miraban la televisión, ella aprovechó la oportunidad para hablar sobre el asunto de Sasuke, pero primero tenía que tantear un poco el terreno.

—Naruto, ¿que tanto me quieres? —le preguntó mirándolo al rostro, ella usaba el brazo del ninja como almohada mientras los dos estaba acurrucados en la cama.

—Más de lo que puedes imaginar. —respondió mirándola un momento.

Ella unió sus labios en un breve besó y después miró al televisor mientras hablaba, —Naruto, si presento la demanda de divorcio sin que Sasuke-kun haya regresado y demostrado que es alguien de confianza, todo lo que hicimos para traerlo a la aldea será en vano. ¿No crees?

Él la escuchó y no dijo nada.

—¿Por qué no esperamos un poco más? —le propuso sin atreverse a verle el rostro, sabía que él no quería algo así —quiero al menos comunicarme con él antes.

Naruto lo pensó, no tenía idea de cómo Sasuke se iba a tomar el hecho de ser un cornudo, lo mejor que se le ocurrió es la opción de ir él mismo a buscarlo y hablar con Sasuke, evitarle el mal rato a su amada pelirosa.

—No, eso lo haré yo, mañana mismo iré a buscarlo. —dijo con voz seria.

De una u otra forma parecía que Naruto terminaría siguiendo los pasos de Sasuke-kun, Sakura recordó su promesa a Sai, su misión de mantener al rubio en la aldea, se apresuró a sacarle esa idea de la mente.

—No tan rápido Naruto, calma, te pedí tiempo y me habías dado una semana, que por cierto una semana es muy poco.

El rubio apretó los labios y con voz calmada le respondió —aun no ha pasado la semana.

Sakura se sentó en la cama quedando frente a él, —una semana es muy poco, él ya debe estar por regresar.

Naruto arrugó la frente haciéndose una idea muy negativa de lo que ella quería, eso de esperar a Sasuke no le gustaba nada —si Sasuke tarda dos años, cien años, ¿lo vas a esperar?

Ella bufó, —cien años es imposible, regresara yo lo sé, mientras podemos estar juntos como ahora.

La paciencia de Naruto llegó a su límite, salió de la cama y comenzó a vestirse, aunque estaban en su casa se estaba preparando para largarse, ya no estaba de humor para hablar.

—¡Espera Naruto no te enojes!, quiero hacer las cosas bien sin que quedemos como dos traidores y para eso necesito tiempo. —insistió moviendo las manos como una loca.

Naruto la miró y le planteó otra solución —vayamos los dos a buscarlo, le explicamos que nos amamos y listo, firma el divorcio.

—No puedo salir de la villa, tengo mucho trabajo, no puedo descuidar mis deberes siguiendo los pasos de Sasuke-kun.

Ante tantas excusas y negativas Naruto desconfió de ella.

—¿No será que también lo amas a él? —le interrogó mientras se ponía unos pantalones largos.

Sakura estaba en ropa interior arrodillada en la cama, la pregunta del ninja la hizo salir de la cama. —¡Escúchame!, —los sostuvo de la pretina del pantalón, —hubo un tiempo en que yo creía amar a Sasuke-kun, pero él con sus desprecios y malos tratos me decepciono, tú sabes que me case con él para ayudarlo, la confusión que tenia con mis sentimientos terminaron, ahora es contigo con quien quiero estar.

Tocó la mejilla del shinobi, se acercó para besarlo pero Naruto se apartó, comprendía lo que Sakura decía, pero no quería que hubiera un papel que dijera que ella era esposa de otro hombre.

—Tener que andar escondiéndonos no me gusta. —dijo pasando la cabeza por el cuello de la playera.

—No te pongas así, podemos hablarlo Naruto, no seas tan extremista.

Naruto salió de la habitación y de su propia casa, la dejó hablando sola.


	10. Manipuladora

N/A: Hola a todos, les informo que esta historia ya está finalizando, originalmente la pensé como un oneshot pero tenía tantas escenas que tuve que dividirla en capítulos para de esa manera no tener que eliminar ninguna escena, disfruten lo que queda de ella y muchas gracias por los reviews, favs y follows.

Respondiendo a **Karasu,** un guest que me pregunto porque en mis fanfics Sakura sigue llamando a Sasuke, **Sasuke-kun**. Mi respuesta, yo nunca he visto el honorifico **kun** como algo romántico en el manga de Naruto, ya que muchas personas lo llamaban de esa manera incluidos hombres y no creo que fuera por amor. Por ejemplo Hinata decía Naruto-kun, Kiba-kun, Shino-kun. Yamato, Shizune y un montón de gente más decía **Naruto-kun** , por eso nunca vi lo romántico.

Puedes buscar en wikipedia, son costumbres japonesas, en Japón si llamas a una persona por su nombre de pila, sin honoríficos quiere decir que se tienen mucha confianza o poco respeto. Para mi es perfecto que Sakura llame a Naruto, simplemente **Naruto.** Ya sabes, todo depende en la forma que se dice. :D

¡Ahora si, a leer!

* * *

 **[—Regresaré—]**

 **Cap. 10: Manipuladora**

 **.**

Después de una semana de vigilar entre las sombras a la dueña de sus pensamientos, Sasuke se decidió a actuar y pasar la página, no podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo espiándola como idiota. Lo bueno de todo era que nadie conocido estaba allí para verlo.

Jun estaba regando las plantas en el pequeño huerto tras la casa cuando Sasuke apareció frente a ella dejando una nube de humo. La joven levantó la vista y se sorprendió mucho al verlo.

—¿Co-como has hecho eso? —balbuceó sorprendida.

Sasuke sacó su katana y por un momento ella tuvo miedo, el pelinegro movió la mano y con la punta de su arma escribió en el suelo una letra haciendo varias líneas.

—Esta es la letra "A". —dijo con expresión seria.

El rostro de la chica se iluminó al comprender lo que estaba pasando. —¿me enseñaras a leer? —le preguntó en una mezcla de alegría y sorpresa.

—Sí, pero tendrá un precio. —respondió con una seriedad que asustaría a cualquiera.

Esa respuesta desconcertó a la joven, no tenía nada con que pagarle —¿cuál será el precio?

—Después te lo diré. —respondió apoyando sus dos manos en la empuñadura de su katana, Sasuke estaba tranquilo, en cambio Jun por primera vez parecía nerviosa.

—Yo no tengo dinero. —le advirtió.

Él negó con la cabeza —no es dinero lo que quiero.

.  
.

Sakura llevaba una semana sin ver a Naruto, él se había ido de misión sin que hablaran o negociaran, no podía estar tranquila, el enfado del shinobi le parecía exagerado, ya que prácticamente eran marido y mujer, ¿todo lo que habían experimentado acaso no era prueba de su amor?

Haruno comenzaba a sospechar de Sai y así se lo hizo saber.

—Sai, te has pasado, ¿qué clase de amigo eres? —lo acusó ella.

El pelinegro no sabía que le sorprendía más, si la repentina visita de su amiga, o que lo estuviera acusando de algo que no tenía ni idea, cerró la puerta de su departamento y miró a la pelirosa, ella se veía muy inquieta.

—No sé de que hablas Sakura.

Ella entrecerró los ojos —No te hagas el tonto, sabes a lo que me refiero, de que me acosté con Naruto para evitar que se fuera tras Sasuke-kun. —explicó estresada y muy preocupada.

El pelinegro abrió los ojos ampliamente ante esa revelación.

—¿T-te acostaste con Naruto? —le preguntó muy sorprendido.

Sakura enrojeció con fuerza, su desesperación la había hecho hablar más de lo debido —¡No es de tu incumbencia Sai!, ¡deja de hacer ese tipo de preguntas! —le gritó enseñándole un puño.

Sai seguía impresionado, los había visto regresar juntos a la aldea, pero no creyó que ella hubiera usado ese método para hacer que olvidara su necedad de ir tras Uchiha Sasuke.

Ella se frotó la frente con expresión de tristeza —¿por qué tenias que decirle de nuestro plan?, arruinaste mi vida.

Sai insistió en defender su inocencia —yo no le dije nada, no sabía que estaban en una relación.

Estaba siendo completamente sincero, pero ahora le preocupaba que Sakura estuviera jugando con los sentimientos de su amigo. La pelirosa lo miró con atención, la esperanza regresó a ella.

—Si no le dijiste nada no entiendo porque esta tan enojado. —dijo confundida.

Había dos lienzos en unos caballetes y muchos papeles tirados en el suelo, la pelirosa al ver el desorden arrugó la nariz, por alguna razón siempre pensó que Sai era más ordenado que Naruto, pero por lo visto estaba equivocada.

—Algo le abras hecho, Naruto te adora, —hizo una pausa y después añadió —Sakura, no era necesario que te acostaras con él.

Sakura se ruborizó levemente, ella no se arrepentía, además estaba completamente segura de que era la única manera de retener a Naruto. Se pasó una mano por la cabeza acomodando un mechón de cabello tras su oreja y protestó.

—No opines Sai, conoces a Naruto, es terco como una mula, además tú dijiste que él me ama, sólo use ese recurso a mi favor, pero él no me creía, así que…

—Usaste tu cuerpo —completó Sai con una leve sonrisa, una que molestó a la joven, —eso explica el motivo de que hayan regresado tan rápido.

—¡Cállate!, no te atrevas a opinar. —sopló y caminó hacia la puerta para irse.

Sai habló antes de que saliera, —¿te enamoraste de Naruto o estás jugando con él?

Ella lo miró con mucha seriedad, —no sé como sucedió, pero no quiero perder a Naruto, así que te pido, favor mantén tu boca cerrada y no le digas nada.

Escucharla decir eso tranquilizó al pelinegro, Sakura parecía muy segura de sus sentimientos por Naruto, en verdad les deseaba lo mejor.

—Entonces divórciate, has una vida con Naruto y ya dejen de sufrir —le recomendó siendo honesto.

—Lo sé, no tienes que decirme que hacer. —le respondió con seriedad antes de irse.

.

.

Varios días después Naruto regresó a la aldea, Sakura lo estaba esperando ansiosa e impaciente, tuvo que esperar a que él entregara el informe de su misión al Sexto Hokage, después que comiera en el Ichiraku-ramen, allí pasó casi dos horas, ya era de noche cuando Naruto entró a su casa y vio que había sido invadido.

El ninja se quitó su chaqueta sucia y la dejó en el perchero junto a la puerta, Sakura se había quedado dormida en el sofá largo, con un libro sobre su pecho.

" _Ella no entiende nada",_ pensó negando con la cabeza, aunque su corazón se alegraba de que Sakura fuese tan insistente.

Naruto siguió de largo hasta su habitación y regresó con una cobija gruesa, la arropó y fue a ducharse, estaba muy cansado como para hablar con ella, así que después de asearse se metió en la cama y se quedó dormido casi al instante.

Despertó en la mañana con Sakura junto a él, la observó sin moverse, con los años se había vuelto más bonita, extrañaba hablar con ella, tocarla, hacerle el amor. Pero seguía enfadado por el tema de Sasuke, quería que ella solucionara eso lo más pronto posible.

Se quedó allí hasta quedarse dormido otra vez y despertó sintiendo algo húmedo en su rostro. Era un beso en su mejilla.

—Naruto despierta, —le susurró al oído en tono cariñoso, —te vas a acalambrar aquí, es más de mediodía.

—Humm, ¿por qué estás aquí? —murmuró él con los ojos cerrados.

La sintió más cerca y ahora lo húmedo lo sentía en su cuello, unas manos acariciando su abdomen seductoramente lo hicieron entrar en calor, —estoy aquí porque te quiero, —le mordió suavemente la barbilla, —vendré las veces que quiera porque dijiste que también era mi casa.

—Eres muy manipuladora Sakura-chan. —respondió abriendo un poco los ojos, los volvió a cerrar cuando ella lo besó en la boca.

Sabía que ella estaba buscando una reconciliación, pero debía ser firme en lo de que se divorciara, no la había escuchado decir nada sobre eso.

La pelirosa se acomodó a un lado mientras besaba el cuello del rubio, Naruto abrió los ojos ampliamente cuando ella metió una mano en su pantalón, Haruno sonrió con picardía —tardaste mucho en regresar, —le dijo mientras movía su mano sintiendo como rápidamente el pene de su pareja se endurecía —la última vez me malinterpretaste.

—Yo no malinterprete nada. —respondió con voz seria.

—Fue un malentendido, lo que no es un malentendido es que me voy a casar contigo y viviremos en esta casa.

Ella seguía diciendo que era un malentendido, Naruto arrugó la frente disgustado, —¿Cuando?, ¿dame una fecha?

—¿Fecha? —repitió dudosa, eso la ponía contra la espada y la pared.

Naruto al ver que ella no sabía que responderle salió de la cama con la decepción reflejada en su rostro, entró al baño dejando a Sakura con un fuerte sentimiento de culpa.

¿Qué podía hacer?, no le parecía correcto divorciarse sin anunciárselo previamente a Sasuke, por más que el muy idiota se hubiera comportado como un maldito, era su amigo y no quería que hubiera rencores entre ellos.

Miró a la puerta del baño, su corazón se desesperaba con la idea de perder a Naruto.

En el baño Naruto se quitaba el jabón de su cuerpo mientras pensaba en lo sucedido, _"quizás he sido muy duro",_ aunque rápidamente cambio de opinión, _"no, así debo ser para que sea libre para mí"._

Cuando salió del baño se sintió aliviado al ver que Sakura estaba allí esperándolo, no se había ido enojada. —¿sigues aquí?

El tono frio que él uso la enfado, —no, ya me fui, —respondió irónica, —claro que sigo aquí idiota, tenemos que hablar.

Naruto con una toalla atada en su cintura la ignoró mientras buscaba la ropa en su armario, a ella no le agrado sentirse ignorada, —yo te quiero Naruto. —el rubio se puso unos calzones allí como si ella no estuviera, —no quiero que estés enojado conmigo.

—Yo no estoy enojado, estoy decepcionado, cada vez más.

Eso era peor, Sakura salió de la cama y reclamó la atención del shinobi plantándose frente a él, ya Naruto estaba vestido de la cintura para abajo.

—No digas esas cosas feas Naruto, —le dijo tomando una mano del rubio entre las suyas, —yo me voy a divorciar, te lo juro, pero fecha no te puedo dar, esas cosas tardan, deja que yo pueda recompensarte por hacerte sentir así.

Rodeó los hombros del hombre con sus brazos e impulso su peso hacia arriba, de esa manera Naruto tuvo las piernas de la pelirosa como un cinturón, acarició las piernas de la mujer mientras le decía. —está bien, ¿pero te vas a casar conmigo?

—Sí, confía en mí —murmuró sonriendo, se besaron con mucha pasión.

Aunque la cama estaba a sólo dos pasos Naruto caminó con ella ya la apoyó de una pared, acarició con ansias el cuerpo de la pelirosa mientras la besaba y desvestía.

De pronto un ruido interrumpió el fogoso momento, era el estomago de Naruto, llevaba más de doce horas sin comer nada, Sakura soltó una risita mientras el rubio estaba avergonzado por el fuerte sonido.

—Parece que alguien tiene demasiada hambre. —le dijo en tono juguetón.

—Er, es verdad pero comenzare con el postre.

Apretó ligeramente el pecho izquierdo y se inclinó para besar el derecho, Sakura suspiró, aun estaban de pie contra la pared, sólo por curiosidad le preguntó si en serio no quería comerse un plato de ramen.

Él la miró con la lujuria reflejada en sus ojos, diez días sin sexo superaban a un tazón de ramen. La hizo girarse y desde esa posición la penetró, eso era nuevo para ellos, nunca lo habían hecho de pie, Naruto desde atrás le besaba los hombros y el cuello, usaba sus manos para aferrarse a las caderas de la mujer, Sakura suspiraba disfrutando cada movimiento del ninja.

 **.**

—Mañana te acompañaré a que inicies el proceso de divorcio —comentó Naruto una hora después cuando se alistaba para salir con ella.

Le había puesto como prueba tener una cita fuera de esas cuatro paredes, quería ver como Sakura reaccionaba ante el hecho de que los vieran juntos.

—Lo haré sola, no tienes que escoltarme como si fuese una delincuente. —replicó mientras se peinaba el cabello.

—Como quieras, pero ya no le des más largas a eso. —respondió poniéndose serio.

No quería que ella malinterpretara la situación, habían tenido una reconciliación muy fogosa, pero eso no quería decir que aflojaría con el asunto de que ella seguía casada.

—No lo haré. —respondió en tono aburrido.

Él sonrió ofreciéndole su mano, —¿a donde quieres ir futura señora Uzumaki?

¿Él acaso olvidaba que no era bueno para su imagen que supieran que estaba saliendo con un hombre que no era su esposo?, a veces creía que Naruto sólo quería presumir diciéndoles a todos que ella era suya.

—Tengo una idea mejor, ¿qué te parece tener una cena romántica con velas?, todo eso aquí —respondió astutamente.

—¿Para que nadie nos vea? —replicó frunciendo el ceño desconfiado.

Sakura era hábil con las palabras, sabia como enredarlo.

—Aprendí a cocinar mientras estuviste de misión, pensaba cocinar para ti, ¿acaso no quieres probar si sazón? —respondió siendo muy cariñosa.

Que Sakura-chan cocinara para él era una de sus fantasía, Naruto olvido toda sospecha.

—¡Si quiero!, ¿qué te hace falta?, iré a comprar lo que necesites.

Sakura con ambas manos en la cintura se giró caminando hacia la cocina, Naruto la siguió muy alegre.


	11. Despedidas

N/A: ¡Holaa!, creo que tengo que dar una explicación por mi desaparición, voy a decir la verdad, estuve ocupada con varias actividades familiares, también estuve obsesionada con una serie que no voy a decir cual es porque no quiero spoiler, entonces no escribía ni pensaba en el NaruSaku, era como si mi inspiración se hubiera ido de paseo y no me importaba. Una parte de mi decía _, "vamos tienes que escribir"_ y la otra me decía, _"¿Por qué? no entiendes que tengo que seguir haciendo esto hasta que sea aburrido para mi, ahora no puedo pensar en nada más"_.

Lo sé, suena algo loco, pero completamente normal para mi, a veces me obsesiono con algunos de mis pasatiempos, creo que es por eso que aun escribo NS. :P

Este capítulo es uno de mis favoritos, por cierto, tengo casi listo el siguiente capítulo de "Orgullo Naranja", espérenlo.

* * *

 **[—Regresaré—]**

By ASUKA02

 **Cap. 11: Despedidas**

 **.**

—Has aprendido bastante rápido, —reconoció Sasuke.

Jun sonrió complacida, —¡te lo dije, aprendería en una semana!

En esa semana que se habían visto a diario Sasuke la había conocido más, ya sabía a quién le recordaba, la alegría de Jun le recordaba a Naruto, y su gran paciencia le recordaba a su querido hermano Itachi.

—No seas arrogante, te falta mucho que aprender.

—¿Vas a enseñarme más?

Aunque a Sasuke le gustaría quedarse más tiempo con Jun, no quería permitirse la debilidad de tomarle cariño.

—Debo seguir mi camino. —le respondió con voz serena.

—¿A dónde vas a ir? —le preguntó con curiosidad.

Ni siquiera él lo sabía, Sasuke la miró fijamente a los ojos —a cualquier lugar, ya te lo había dicho, soy un viajero.

Jun no quería que se fuera, era su único amigo, la única persona con la que hablaba a parte de sus abuelos. Al ver la cara triste de la joven Sasuke sintió algo raro en su pecho y trato de animarla.

—Pero algún día quizás pase por esta colina. —dijo dejando el tazón de arroz ya vacio sobre la mesa.

Jun suspiró como si estuviera cansada, —para ese entonces quizás ya no este aquí.

Esa no era la respuesta que Sasuke esperaba, pero sus labios se curvaron en una leve sonrisa. —¿Planeas irte de este lugar?, no creo que seas capaz de dejar a tus abuelos.

—Abandonarlos no, pero ahora que sé leer podría salir al mundo y conocer otros lugares. —contestó con mucha seguridad.

Él no sólo le había enseñado a leer, también había despertado la curiosidad de Jun por conocer el mundo.

Uchiha se levantó, —entonces suerte con eso.

Sasuke caminó hacia la puerta y ella volvió a hablar. —No creo que hayas perdido la memoria, pareces alguien que ha sufrido mucho.

El pelinegro se sintió expuesto y enseguida se defendió dándole una respuesta fría —lo dice alguien que nunca ha salido de esta choza, estas equivocada Jun, no trates de analizarme.

—No tienes que enfadarte, por cierto hice algo para ti, no te vayas, espera aquí.

Sasuke esperó de pie en medio de la casa, los abuelos de Jun no estaban, ellos ni siquiera sabían de la existencia de Sasuke, en una oportunidad ella había querido presentárselos, pero el pelinegro desapareció todo el día y los abuelos de la joven pensaron que su nieta tenía un amigo imaginario.

Sasuke había hecho eso porque temía que los abuelos de Jun reconocieran su rostro, en un tiempo hubo carteles con su rostro presentándolo como un ninja traidor muy peligroso.

Jun regresó con una prenda hecha con tela gruesa, era un poncho andino, —como no me pediste nada a cambio por enseñarme a leer, quería darte algo, vi que el que usas esta agujerado, así que hice este para que te abrigues bien en las noches en que haga frío.

Desde el principio Sasuke le había dejado claro que la enseñanza no sería gratuita, en ese entonces Sasuke había pensado en favores sexuales, pero al conocerla más no fue capaz de mantener el mismo pensamiento, ella era una buena persona, merecía alguien mejor y ese no era él.

El pelinegro tocó la prenda mientras ella hablaba, era suave y le seria de mucha utilidad, —No es nada comparado con el libro que me diste. —comentó ella con voz alegre.

Sasuke le había traído del pueblo un libro con el cual usualmente los niños aprendían a leer.

—No, está bien, me será útil.

Sasuke aceptó el regalo de la joven y lo guardó en su bolso, era el momento de despedirse, él no era bueno para eso.

Jun acompañó a Sasuke cierta parte del camino mientras no dejaba de hablar sobre los planes que tenia, Sasuke la escuchaba en silencio, se sentía bien saber que había cambiado para bien la vida de alguien.

—Este es el límite que mi abuelo me puso, no debo pasar de aquí.

Sasuke vio que el límite era un árbol grande y que más allá había un pequeño poblado.

—¿Entonces cuando planeas venir a visitarme? —le preguntó ella con una sonrisa.

Él no la miró, mantuvo la vista fija en el horizonte mientras le respondía —no lo sé, regresaré, lo haré en algún momento.

Para su sorpresa ella se burló.

—Jaja, no pareces el tipo de persona que regresa, regresaré suena extraño en ti —hizo una pausa y añadió, —por eso pienso que debo ir al pueblo ahora mismo, iré contigo y nos divertiremos aunque no tengamos dinero ninguno de los dos.

Jun estaba tomando el mando de la situación y Sasuke agradecía eso, ya que no sabía cómo despedirse de alguien a quien no quería dejar.

—¿De qué hablas?, es tu limite, tú no rompes las reglas —le respondió ocultando muy bien lo agradable que le resultaba pasar más tiempo con ella.

Jun levantó la barbilla mostrando seguridad —a veces hay que hacer excepciones, antes de que te vayas iremos al pueblo, vamos, ¡camina Sasuke!

.

.

Sakura caminaba por el largo pasillo del hospital en compañía de varios médicos ninjas, estaban visitando a los pacientes internados en las diferentes habitaciones. A cada paso que daba escuchaba con atención la historia médica de cada uno.

—¡Sakura!

Ino salió de improvisto de una de las habitaciones, la rubia estaba encargada del área de psiquiatría, Sakura en cambio era la jefa del área de trauma y toxicología.

—Ino, no te había visto en días. —la saludó Haruno.

—Tenemos que hablar, termina tus visitas y ven a verme.

Las palabras de la rubia preocuparon a Sakura.

—Haruno-sensei, puede ir con Yamanaka-san, nosotros nos encargaremos, —intervino una de las chicas que la acompañaban.

—Descuida, no es tan importante, —le dijo Ino sonriendo levemente, devolvió su atención a Sakura e insistió —estaré en mi oficina.

—Iré cuando termine. —le aseguró Sakura.

Una hora más tarde, Sakura tocó la puerta de la oficina de su amiga y entró, Ino estaba sentada tras un escritorio, al escuchar el sonido de la puerta levantó la vista y sonrió.

—Ayer iba a visitarte, pero te vi llegar a tu departamento acompañada de Naruto, —comento Ino, —¿están saliendo juntos?

Sakura terminó de cerrar la puerta y ocupó la silla frente a su amiga, sabía que no podía ocultarlo, no a Ino, ella lo averiguaría por su cuenta, —si, pero es secreto.

Ino se alegró muchísimo —¡oh, dios, oh, por dios! —respiró tratando de calmarse —los chicos se alegraran cuando se los cuente. —sonrió ampliamente.

—Nada de eso, me tienes que guardar el secreto, —insistió Sakura aguantándola de un brazo ya que la rubia iba a esparcir la noticia.

—¿Por qué?, ¿qué tiene de malo? —se quejó Ino.

—Estoy casada —le recordó bajando la cabeza.

Ino chasqueó la lengua —demonios, había olvidado ese detalle.

Sakura suspiró estresada —ese detalle es algo grande, Naruto me tiene loca presionándome para que me divorcie.

Ino levantó ambas cejas al escucharla, —¿acaso no piensas hacerlo?, ¿o es que estas teniendo la aventura de la que te había hablado?

Sakura negó repetidas veces, —claro que no, lo mío con Naruto es algo serio.

Yamanaka la miró fijamente —entonces está resuelto, por cierto, —sonrió con malicia —¿quién es mejor en la cama?, ¿Naruto o Sasuke-kun?

Sakura se ofendió, —¡nunca tuve sexo con Sasuke-kun!, nuestro matrimonio era por conveniencia.

Ino se sorprendió ante esa confesión, —siempre pensé que Sasuke-kun y tú al menos lo habían hecho. —negó mordiéndose los labios sin creer que el pelinegro fuese tan imbécil, luego pensó en algo y volvió a sonreír con malicia, —¡Eh, no lo has negado con Naruto!

Sakura se ruborizó —no hablaré de eso.

—¡Ya se acostaron! —exclamó la rubia sorprendida.

Sakura ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había hecho el amor con Naruto. —Ino, aquí el problema es que estoy casada.

La rubia torció los ojos —pide la separación legal —le dijo como si fuese la cosa más obvia del mundo.

Sakura le explicó sus motivos por los cuales seguía casada, pero Ino aunque la comprendiera no podía apoyarla, le parecía una idea muy peligrosa darle largas al divorcio mientras mantenía una relación con Naruto.

—Estoy segura de que Sasuke-kun no va a tomarse nada bien que lo deje por Naruto, ya sabes, él y Naruto han competido en todo, tengo que hablar con él personalmente, los tres somos amigos, siento que si no hago las cosas de esa manera, será como que lo abandonáramos y nosotros somos lo único que tiene.

—Él no merece tanta consideración, se fue en la noche de bodas, mi consejo es que dejes de preocuparte por el bienestar de Sasuke-kun y no dejes pasar tu felicidad con Naruto, ese si te quiere.

—Yo me preocupo por el bienestar de todos mis amigos, también lo hago por el tuyo.

—Y lo agradezco, pero no te has puesto a pensar que quizás Sasuke-kun nunca regrese, ¿lo esperaras toda la vida?, y lo más delicado, ¿Naruto te esperar toda la vida?.

Era casi lo mismo que Naruto le había dicho, Sakura se removió inquieta pero mantuvo su decisión. —Sólo será por un tiempo breve, hasta que pueda tomar mis vacaciones, resolveré todo esto sin dañar a nadie.

Ino no veía forma de que algo así pudiera suceder, pero su amiga estaba tan empeñada en que podía resolver las cosas de una manera pacífica que tuvo que dejarla ir.

.  
.

Intencionalmente Sakura trabajó hasta tarde en el Orfanato y no fue al registro civil, se fue directo a su casa. Entró a su departamento e iba a encender la luz cuando de pronto una fuerza la atrajo de la cintura y la apoyó de la pared, su corazón se aceleró, cualquier sonido que pudiera salir de su boca fue callado con un sorpresivo beso.

Sakura llevó las manos al rostro masculino y sonrió mientras era besada.

—¡Me has dado un buen susto! —replicó apenas se separaron.

—Lo siento, pero quería darte una sorpresa, jeje, ¿cómo te fue? —le preguntó Naruto aun manteniéndola contra la pared.

—Tuve un día muy largo, con mucho trabajo, ¿y tú?

Naruto se separó de ella lentamente encendió la luz y buscó su mirada, Sakura desvió la vista mientras le decía. —No pude ir al registro civil, lo siento.

Naruto que tenía el anillo de compromiso en su bolsillo se sintió decepcionado, pero trato de ocultar su tristeza.

—Tranquila, siempre puedes ir otro día —la guió pasando un brazo sobre los hombros y caminó con ella hacia la cocina —me tome la libertad de preparar la cena, también he estado aprendiendo a cocinar.

Ante tal detalle Sakura no pudo evitar sentirse culpable, pasó un brazo por la espalda de Naruto para agradecer el detalle, —gracias por ser tan bueno conmigo, no sé qué más decirte, lo siento.

Naruto sonrió —puedes comenzar diciéndome que me quede a dormir.

Que Naruto no se enojara por qué no fue al registro civil era extraño, Sakura se sintió mal, pero sonrió para él.

—Claro, puedes quedarte siempre que seas cuidadoso en venir.

—¿Me estas proponiendo vivir contigo? —le preguntó en tono juguetón.

Ella sonrió tomando las manos del ninja, —lo que quiero decir es que si nadie te ve cuando llegas, podrás quedarte conmigo, y puede ser cuando quieras.

Naruto alzó las manos de la pelirosa y besó los nudillos de la chica con ternura, —genial, lo haré con seguridad, ahora vamos a cenar, debes estar cansada.

.

.

La práctica de quedarse a dormir en casa de Sakura-chan se hizo frecuente en ellos, los primeros días la pelirosa se sentía algo incómoda al ver que su espacio había sido invadido, Naruto hablaba mucho y comía demasiado, pero también era bueno tener a alguien esperándola en casa, recibiéndola con una sonrisa y los brazos abiertos.

Era un jueves por la tarde cuando las cosas comenzaron a ir mal, Naruto estaba en el Ichiraku-ramen comiendo uno de sus platillos favoritos cuando Sai entró en el establecimiento.

Después de los saludos y que el pelinegro pidiera algo para comer hablaron sobre ramen y quien era el mejor ninja, Naruto ostentaba ese título después de la batalla con Kaguya, aunque sabía que Sasuke jamás lo reconocería.

Sai medito un momento, él estaba seriamente preocupado por la relación de sus dos amigos, en la cabeza del joven pálido algo que no comienza bien, no podía terminar bien.

—¿Y cómo va tu relación con Sakura? —le preguntó moviendo la cabeza para verlo.

Todo el cuerpo de Naruto se tensó ante la pregunta, siempre había tenido mucho cuidado de no ser descubierto llegando o saliendo de la casa de Sakura, ahora que Sai lo sabía estaba seguro de que ella se enojaría mucho.

—¿Co-como sabes lo nuestro? —le preguntó estupefacto.

—Ella me lo dijo. —respondió con simpleza.

Uzumaki arrugó la frente —¿ella te lo dijo? —repitió con voz chillona, incrédulo, Sai le recordó que debía bajar la voz y Naruto miró a ambos lados, el local estaba vacío a esa hora.

—¿Cómo te trata la fea? —le preguntó a manera de broma, aunque él no sabía hacerlas y sonaba como una ofensa.

—No le digas fea —gruñó apretando los puños, —ella es hermosa.

Sai ni se inmuto, insistió en querer saber más, —¿qué te ha dicho sobre su estado civil?

Naruto apretó los dientes, no le gustaba para nada que Sai se estuviera metiendo en sus asuntos, —de momento su estado civil no me interesa —mintió, el rubio sacó dinero de su monedero y lo dejó sobre la mesa mientras se levantaba.

—Pues debería importarte, ya hay rumores sobre ustedes en la villa.

Naruto en un acto violento golpeó la mesa y acercando su rostro al del chico pelinegro le dijo. —No es asunto de ellos, tampoco tuyo.

Gruñó y salió del restaurante de muy mal humor, ya de por si le molestaba el hecho de que Sakura siguiera casada con Sasuke, como para que ahora su historia con ella estuviera bajo la mira y la crítica de otros.

Cuando Sakura llegó a su departamento Naruto estaba sentado en la sala con los brazos cruzados y la vista fija en la pared como si pensara en algo muy profundo.

—Hola cariño —lo saludó ella cerrando la puerta, se quitó las sandalias, no le dio importancia al hecho de que él no se levantara para recibirla.

Sakura se acercó al rubio y besó la mejilla de Naruto, después le revolvió el cabello juguetonamente mientras hablaba. —¡Que día más agotador!, tuve que atendedor a varias familias, lo bueno es que están realmente en buenas condiciones para adoptar.

La pelirosa entró en la cocina y se sirvió un vaso de agua fría, —realice dos intervenciones en el hospital, —hablaba desde la cocina mientras revisaba las ollas, Naruto no había cocinado, —eran de alto riesgo, me felicitaron, voy a ordenar comida para celebrar.

Regresó con una sonrisa a donde estaba Naruto, tomó el teléfono y realizó la llamada mientras él seguía sin hablarle.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó ella después de colgar la llamada, ahora si notaba a Naruto raro.

Naruto fijo su vista en ella y le preguntó con seriedad —¿para cuándo el divorcio Sakura-chan?

Haruno enseguida se cruzó de brazos a la defensiva —¿por qué dices eso tan de repente?

—¿Cuanto llevamos juntos?, ¿un mes?, ¿dos meses?, ¡ya ni sé!, la he pasado engañado con la promesa de ese divorcio, justo ahora estoy pensando mal de ti, no será que no quieres divorciarte.

—¡Naruto no te atrevas a decir eso! —Lo regañó alterándose —te dije que un divorcio se lleva su tiempo.

—¡Ni siquiera has ido al registro civil!

Sakura abrió la boca para seguramente darle otra excusa sobre el poco tiempo libre que tenia, pero él continuó.

—¿Sabes que la gente está hablando de nosotros?, lo supe hoy, —sonrió falsamente, se sentía mal, había llegado a la conclusión de que ella no lo amaba como tanto decía.

Sakura sintió el miedo recorrer su cuerpo.

—¿Como lo saben? —Murmuró con el pánico reflejado en su rostro, —¡eso no puede ser, hemos sido cuidadosos!

No quería creer que eso fuese verdad, pero luego comprendió que era muy posible que Naruto no fuese tan cuidadoso como siempre decía serlo, ella se había confiado y ahora estaba jodida.

Sakura se sentó dejándose caer al lado del rubio, y comenzó a lamentarse por su situación —esto no puede pasar, mi reputación se irá a la mierda, perderé el respeto de mis alumnos e incluso de mis colegas, mis padres van a sentirse decepcionados, mi madre va a matarme a sermones y mi padre posiblemente deje de hablarme, y los niños, los niños del orfanato... quizás hayan familias que ya no quieran adoptar con nosotros, ¡maldición!, —se llevó ambas manos a la cara muy preocupada —yo debo solucionar esto.

Naruto no dijo nada, por lo visto él era todo un problema para ella, por varios segundos se quedaron en silencio, Sakura parecía estar torturándose mentalmente, ambos estaban pensando en lo que tenían que hacer.

—Na-ruto —comenzó con voz temblorosa.

—Sakura-chan.

Los dos hablaron al mismo tiempo, los dos insistieron para que hablara el otro primero.

—Habla tú —quería saber lo que ella tenía que decirle.

—Creo, creo que debemos dejar de vernos por un tiempo —dijo ella con mucho pesar. —te amo, pero debo solucionar todos estos problemas.

Naruto apretó los labios, él no quería dejarla, —bien, si eso quieres, por mi está bien.

Se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta, ya no le insistiría más en seguir juntos.

—Espera, ¿estás enojado?, no quiero que te vayas enfadado.

Naruto suspiró frustrado y triste, —me acabo de dar cuenta de que nunca tomaste esto en serio, —abrió la puerta y la miró un momento, ella parecía estar muda, —ya lo venia sospechando, no te preocupes por mi Sakura, ya se terminó.

Naruto se marchó dejándola sola.

—Él no dijo chan. —murmuró viendo la puerta cerrada.

Esta era por mucho la conversación más seria que habían tenido, sin embargo Sakura estaba segura de poder arreglar las cosas con él.

Pero esta vez no le sería tan fácil.


	12. No me busques más

**N/A:** Aquí la continuación, gracias a los que se toman el tiempo de apoyarme comentando mis historias, esperen pronto el siguiente capítulo.

* * *

 **-Regresaré-**

By ASUKA02

 **Cap. 12:** **No me busques más**

 **.**

En tres semanas no había podido hablar bien con Naruto, él simplemente la estaba evitando, y ahora era peor, porque se había ido a una misión sin fecha de regreso, las cosas habían cambiado tan repentinamente, él le había dicho que no estaba enojado, pero sabía que mentía.

—¿Entonces lo tuyo con Naruto se acabo? —le preguntó Ino cuando las dos estaban en el cafetín del hospital.

Sakura negó con la cabeza, —es complicado.

—Si él dijo que se acabó es porque terminaron.

Sakura se llevo una papa frita a la boca —sólo tengo que esperar un mes más para poder ir en busca de Sasuke-kun, ya tengo los documentos, sólo faltaría que él los firme, pero es un secreto, quiero darle esa sorpresa a Naruto.

—¿Entonces no le has dicho nada a Naruto y él cree que no has hecho nada?

Sakura se sintió deprimida, —en realidad las pocas veces que he logrado que me de dos minutos para hablar no hemos podido hablar, apenas abro la boca me dice que no le importa.

Ino la miró fijamente, Sakura estaba convencida de que no podía ir en busca de Sasuke en compañía de Naruto, Yamanaka estaba segura de que las cosas podían malinterpretarse si Sakura se iba sola en busca del Uchiha, Naruto podía pensar mal.

La hora del almuerzo terminó y las dos amigas tuvieron que regresar a sus turnos, las horas pasaron rápidamente y a las cuatro de la tarde Sakura se dirigió al orfanato, se encerró en la oficina y dejó de pensar en Naruto durante un par de horas.

—Gracias —dijo la pelirosa aceptando la taza de café que la cocinera del orfanato le ofreció. —dime si necesitan algo.

—De comida estamos bien, pero Sukino-san ha dicho que varios niños necesitan más lápices y cuadernos.

—Me encargaré de eso mañana mismo, —bebió de la taza mientras hacia una nota mental sobre los lápices y cuadernos —¿algo más?

Sakura administraba una cuenta bancaria a nombre del orfanato, el Sexto Hokage se encargaba de depositarle mensualmente dinero para los gastos más necesarios, era de gran utilidad que el fuese su antiguo maestro, ya que eso le daba cierta prioridad entre las miles de cosas que tenía el Hokage que hacer, lo que si le tocaba a Sakura hacer era recordarle cuando olvidaba hacer algún deposito.

—Sólo que tenga una buenas noches.

Sakura sonrió, —gracias, también para usted.

Al salir del orfanato Sakura tuvo el impuso de pasar frente a la casa de Naruto, sabía que estaba fuera de la aldea, por eso cuando vio las luces encendidas se sorprendió, se detuvo frente a la casa, ¿estaría él de humor para hablar?.

Con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza en el pecho la pelirosa tocó la puerta, escuchó el característico "ya voy" de Naruto y enseguida se sintió nerviosa, el rubio arrugó la frente apenas abrió la puerta y la vio.

Sakura se mordió el labio antes de decir, —hola Naruto, te he estado esperando.

—Sakura, en serio no quiero hablar, ya te he dicho varias veces que se acabo.

A ella le dolió la eliminación del "chan", apretó los labios, —un simple terminamos no me basta, deberías dejarme al menos pasar para que podamos hablar.

Él sonrió con ironía, —si lo hago es muy probable que termines seduciéndome, —respondió con sinceridad, con una mano en la puerta que le impedía entrar.

Ella muy bien podía pasar bajo su brazo, pero esta vez no quiso insistir, Naruto tenía razón, seducirlo era algo siempre le dio buenos resultados.

—Inicie los trámites del divorcio.

No quiso decirle que ya tenía los documentos, porque ella misma quería llevárselos a Sasuke, sin compañía de Naruto.

—¿Para qué? —respondió con indiferencia, —te dije que no íbamos al volver.

Esa frialdad la hizo enojarse, —estas siendo demasiado duro conmigo, no te estoy pidiendo matrimonio ni nada, sólo quería que lo supieras.

Él sopló con fuerza —estoy enojado contigo.

Ella alzó las manos al cielo —¡Genial!, por fin lo admites.

—¡No te burles Sakura!

—¡No me estoy burlando!, —se estresó ella, —Naruto, reconozco que me equivoque, perdóname, tendré el divorcio pronto, acéptame otra vez.

Uzumaki la observó un momento en silencio antes de decir, —sé que la primera vez que te acostaste conmigo fue para impedir que me fuera tras Sasuke.

La piel de Sakura palideció tres tonos, —¡eso no es verdad!

—Mientes.

—También lo hice porque quise.

—¿Entiendes que estas admitiendo que te acostaste con un hombre sólo para manipularlo? —le dijo con seriedad.

Nadie se lo había dicho, él solito había llegado a esa conclusión después de mucho pensar.

Sakura mantuvo su mirada fija en él —No eres cualquier hombre Naruto, no lo hubiese hecho con nadie más.

Naruto bajo la mirada al suelo, —lo peor de todo es que en el fondo siempre lo supe, fui yo quien te presionó para que tuviéramos una relación, me disculpo por eso, pero se sentía como estar en un sueño y quería vivirlo.

Angustiada ella insistió en querer volver con él.

—No tienes que disculparte Naruto, no tienes idea de lo mucho que me gustas, ¿crees que podríamos comenzar otra vez desde cero una vez tenga el divorcio?

Él negó con la cabeza, —no te divorcies por mi Sakura, no sé si me quieres más a mi o a Sasuke, y no quiero una relación así.

El rubio dio un paso atrás entrando a la casa y cerró la puerta, Sakura se quedó allí de pie mirando la puerta cerrada, eran dos tipos de sentimientos los que ella sentía por sus dos amigos, pero justo en ese momento Sakura se sintió confundida, Sasuke en verdad era alguien muy importante para ella, era por eso que le importaba mucho que las cosas no terminaran mal entre ellos.

Tragó con fuerza el nudo que estaba en su garganta y se giró para volver a la calle, se sentía tan deprimida y sola, ya no podía imaginarse su vida sin Naruto.

.

.

Al siguiente día Sakura fue a la torre Hokage para encontrarse con el Sexto, él no estaba en su oficina, le dijeron que podía encontrarlo en el campo de entrenamiento del cuartel de ninjas, como un acto reflejo se freno cuando lo vio en compañía de Naruto, ambos entrenaba taijutsu.

Se sentía avergonzada con Naruto por la conversación que habían tenido ayer en la noche, pero no iba irse, había venido con un motivo, además no iba esconderse como una cobarde, tenía que asumir sus errores con valor.

—Buenas tardes, —saludó amistosa —Sexto, ¿podemos hablar un momento? —Naruto y Sakura se miraron y ella lo saludó, —hola Naruto.

Él simplemente la saludó con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Sakura, puedes seguir llamándome por mi nombre, —le respondió el Sexto acercándose a ella, —¿de qué quieres hablar?

—Es cuestión de respeto Kakashi-sensei. —sonrió con gentileza.

—¿Necesitas algo?

—Sí, nos falta dinero para comprar lápices y cuadernos para los niños, ¿podrías darme un cheque?

Kakashi podía sentir la tensión e incomodidad que había entre sus dos ex alumnos. —Espérame aquí, ya regreso.

Hatake desapareció dejando una nube de humo, Naruto en silencio comenzó a ponerse su playera para irse, Sakura lo miró de reojo, sentía que cualquier cosa que dijera él la usaría en su contra.

—Naruto.

—No.

—¡Ni siquiera he hablado y ya estás diciendo que no! —le gritó enojándose, él la observó, era increíble que aun estando enojada ella le gustara tanto, la pelirosa suspiró tratando de calmarse, —deje ropa en tu casa, ¿puedo ir a buscarla?

Naruto adivinando las intenciones de la chica negó con la cabeza, —pasaré llevándotelas a tu departamento.

Prefería huir que tener que echarla de su casa.

Kakashi regresó y Naruto se marchó, el resto del día el rubio la pasó en compañía de Konohamaru, comieron juntos en el Ichiraku y luego entrenaron, el menor no había logrado hacerle ningún rasguño, Naruto simplemente ya era demasiado rápido como para que pudieran tocarlo sin que él lo permitiera.

Después de tomar una ducha y dormir un rato Naruto recogió en una bolsa plástica todo lo que encontró de Sakura en su casa, sin pensar mucho fue a llevárselas, no quería pensar en que estaba renunciando a la mujer de su vida.

Tocó la puerta y esperó a que le abriera, —hola.

Fue la primero que le dijo cuando la vio, Sakura tirando del suéter del chico lo hizo entrar al departamento, cerró la puerta y sorpresivamente lo empujó contra la puerta, Naruto no hizo nada por liberarse.

—Yo no creo que ya no me quieras. —murmuró ella manteniéndolo acorralado.

—En ningún momento he dicho que no te quiera. —respondió son seriedad.

—Bésame Naruto.

Hace mucho tiempo una de sus fantasías románticas era que ella le pidiera un beso, justo como ahora lo estaba haciendo, era irónico que no pudiera complacerla. Haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad él se negó.

—No.

Sakura le quitó la bolsa de ropa y la dejó caer al suelo, llevó ambas manos del rubio a la cintura de ella y eliminando el espacio entre ellos lo besó en la boca, Naruto cerró los ojos, Sakura era su mayor debilidad.

Por un momento la lengua de la pelirosa lo mantuvo contralado y entretenido, ladeo la cabeza profundizando el beso mientras apretaba el cuerpo de la mujer entre sus brazos haciéndola gemir suavemente.

Sakura le mordió el labio y devoro la boca del Uzumaki cuando sintió sus manos apretándole el trasero. —vamos a la habitación —le susurró al oído.

Naruto no la dejó dar un paso, besó el cuello de la mujer chupando con insistencia justo donde estaba el pulso, Sakura jadeó atrapada entre sus brazos, suspiró retorciéndose contra el cuerpo caliente del ninja —oh, sí, hazme tuya Naruto.

Él la separó lo suficiente para verla a la cara, con ojos fieros y voz seria dijo —nunca serás mía aunque te haga el amor mil veces, yo contigo estoy perdiendo mi tiempo.

Apartó la vista para no ver la marca rojiza que le había dejado en el cuello, ni los labios hinchados por tantos besos, Sakura se acercó a él impulsándose con la pretina del pantalón del rubio, besó el cuello del ninja y le susurró al oído.

—Claro que soy tuya amor.

De nuevo vinieron los besos apasionados y cuando Sakura creyó que por fin Naruto la llevaría al dormitorio él escapó apartándose de la pared. —ti-enes que dejar de hacer eso. —se quejó con la respiración entrecortada.

Haruno se mordió los labios sonriendo con picardía, dio un paso adelante y él uno hacia atrás —no huyas de mi Naruto —le dijo con voz sensual.

Naruto sopló con fuerza, por culpa de ella estaba súper excitado. —esto se acabo Sakura-chan, no haré el amor contigo a menos que…

Detuvo sus palabras, no podía dejarle ninguna alternativa, no podía volver a dejarse envolverse con sus palabras de amor.

—A menos que, ¿qué?, dime, ¿qué es lo que quieres que haga? —completó con impaciencia.

—Nada, olvídalo, no me busques más.

Aprovechando la sorpresa de la pelirosa Naruto abrió la puerta y se fue.


	13. Eres mío

**N/A:** Estoy preparando una nueva historia NS ya que esta está por terminar, también estoy publicando algunas de mis historias en wattpad, sólo para evitar plagios, creo que esta también la publicaré por allá, soy **ASUKA02NaruSaku** en wattpad si ven algo mío bajo otro user no soy yo.

* * *

 **-13-**

 **Eres mío**

 **.**

 **.**

Dejar libre a Naruto era una de las cosas a las que Sakura le tenía miedo, porque sabía que varias mujeres estaban interesadas en él, y aunque el ninja rubio no les hiciera caso, Haruno temía que él por despecho aceptara una cita.

—¡Hola Naruto! —le saludó con una sonrisa apenas él abrió la puerta.

Él apretó los dientes —¿qué quieres Sakura? —le preguntó en un gruñido.

—¿Qué pasa con ese tono de voz?, ten más educación con tus invitados —dijo ella entrando a la casa.

Se apoyó de la puerta y Naruto la miró con ceño fruncido, su promesa se ponía en peligro si se quedaban los dos solos. —voy de salida, no puedo quedarme a hablar contigo. —le respondió con indiferencia.

Ella tocó con un dedo el pecho del ninja —lástima, porque me compre lencería nueva y quería enseñártela.

Naruto la observó, ella tenía una falda corta que dejaba ver sus hermosas piernas, el ninja ahora tenía mucha curiosidad por ver como era su ropa interior.

Ella se mordió los labios tentándolo más —¿has decidido quedarte?

Uzumaki la miró intensamente, Sakura estaba muy apetecible y él no era de hierro, —No, quede en pasar un rato con Konohamaru.

Ella dejó de sonreír sorprendida por su respuesta, ya esto se le estaba saliendo de las manos, no contaba con que Naruto la rechazara nuevamente.

—¿Desde cuándo Konohamaru es más importante que yo? —le preguntó ofendida.

—Sakura-chan apártate de la puerta, necesito salir.

—Quítame —le dijo en tono sensual.

Naruto intento hacerlo, pero sólo consiguió quedar en los brazos de ella, —¿sigues enojado?, —le preguntó con sus brazos alrededor del cuello del ninja, —vine con las mejores intenciones del mundo y tú me sales con que tienes que irte con Konohamaru. —protestó como una niña caprichosa.

Naruto giró el rostro para no verla a la cara, —no es culpa mía, no debes hacer planes conmigo, ya hemos terminado.

—No, tú terminaste conmigo, yo no lo acepto.

Él frunció el ceño mirándola —no necesito tu autorización.

Haruno se mordió los labios alzándose de puntillas, casi atrapo los labios del Uzumaki, casi porque él giró el rostro y el beso terminó en su mejilla, aun así Sakura lo abrazó, —déjate querer Naruto.

—Por favor vete. —le dijo con mucha seriedad, como si ella fuese una molestia para él.

Ya eso era más de lo que su dignidad le permitía, Sakura se sintió enojada, lo liberó lentamente, le había rogado muchas veces y ya no estaba dispuesta a seguir humillándose. —¡Bien!, como quieras, —replicó de mala gana, tomó su bolso que se había caído al suelo y abrió la puerta.

—¿Te has enojado? —le preguntó preocupado.

Ella se giró para verlo un momento —voy a dejarte en paz tal como quieres Naruto.

Se fue dejándolo sorprendido, ¿así de fácil?, _"ella va a dejarme en paz",_ Naruto no quería que dejaran de verse, quería tenerla para él, pero tampoco se sentía listo para retomar la relación que tenían antes.

Naruto no quería sólo su cuerpo, él quería su corazón, quería convertirse en su amor.

.

.

Varios días después en Konoha…

Dejar de buscar a Naruto, eso hizo y lo iba tolerando, se iba resignado hasta que vio algo en la calle que la hizo enojar mucho, unas chicas estaban coqueteando con él y Naruto les estaba dando esperanzas sonriéndoles y escuchándolas.

Sakura del otro lado de la calle quiso romper algo, preferiblemente la cara de esas mujeres y la de Naruto, pero no lo hizo, tenia orgullo, pero que tuviera orgullo no quería decir que fuese tonta, espero a que todas se fueran y después siguió a Naruto.

El ninja apenas entró a su casa cuando tocaron la puerta, se sorprendió al ver que se trataba de Sakura, creyó que con todos los días que habían pasado ella ya no lo buscaría.

—¡¿Te parece graciosos coquetear con las chicas de la aldea?! —Entró protestando, mientras el rubio caminaba hacia atrás alejándose de ella —¡no voy a tolerar eso, a mi me respetas!

Naruto tuvo ganas de reír al notar que ella estaba celosa, pero trato de mantenerse serio, —soy libre de hacer lo que quiera, no eres mi novia.

Sakura repentinamente le apretó la mandíbula con violencia, —tú no eres libre, ¿que no lo sabes?, eres mío y tienes que respetar eso.

Naruto tocó la mano de la pelirosa y liberó su quijada, —¿estás escuchando lo que dices?, suenas como una loca.

—¡Me importa mierda lo que parezca!, ya lo sabes, el hecho de que no estemos juntos no quiere decir que seas libre, no te quiero ver más de coqueto. —Caminó hacia la puerta y antes de irse lo miró brevemente, —cuando te canses de castigarme búscame, no importa la hora.

Ella se fue azotando la puerta, haciendo vibrar las paredes de la vivienda, Naruto cerró los ojos creyendo que la casa le caería sobre su cabeza.

—Ella está muy enojada. —murmuró cruzándose de brazos, aun así no iba a ceder, —te vas a quedar esperando Sakura.


	14. Con otro hombre

**N/A:** Tal como dije por facebook hace días, este es el penúltimo capítulo, el próximo será el final. Disfruten lo que queda de la historia y gracias por los reviews, favoritos y follows.

* * *

" **Regresaré"**

By ASUKA02

 **Cap. 14: Con otro hombre**

 **.**

Era duro no tener sexo, después de estar acostumbrado a ese tipo de encuentros con su querida pelirosa, pasar en blanco varias semanas lo tenía inquieto, como si le hubiesen arrebatado algo muy importante en su vida, Naruto había tenido que auto-complacerse, suponía que ella hacía lo mismo, o quizás no.

De repente la duda se sembró en su mente, _"¿y si ya tiene a alguien más?"_ No la había visto en días y ella era una mujer a la que no le sería nada difícil encontrar a un hombre dispuesto a complacerla.

—Tengo que averiguarlo. —murmuró levantándose de su cómodo sofá, en su solitaria casa.

.

.

En el hospital Sakura atendía una paciente cuando Naruto llegó con la excusa de que le revisaran el brazo, la pelirosa al saber que estaba allí lo dejó para el final. Pasaron casi dos horas hasta que por fin lo llamaron, el rubio tuvo que morderse la lengua para no reclamarle el hecho de que lo dejara para el final como si él no fuese nada importante.

—Hola Naruto, ¿qué te trae por aquí? —le preguntó tranquilamente.

Naruto se frotó el brazo que siempre llevaba vendado. —Me duele un poco el brazo, ¿puedes revisarlo?

—Claro, siéntate.

Sakura cortó una parte de las vendas y comenzó a quitárselas, Naruto la observó trabajar en silencio como toda una profesional, no podía criticarle nada, el ninja rubio no encontraba la manera de sacar el tema a relucir, no podía preguntarle directamente si salía con alguien más.

Mientras la observaba en silencio Naruto descubrió algo terrible, la prueba del delito, su amada Sakura-chan tenía un moretón en el cuello. Uno que no le había dejado él porque hacía mucho tiempo que no tenían ese tipo de contacto.

—Así que me conseguiste reemplazo, ¡que rápida! —dijo con el ceño fruncido.

Ella lo miró extrañada —¿de qué estás hablando?

—Tienes un moretón en el cuello. —le dijo enojado.

—Fue un mosquito infectado, las chicas ya me fastidiaron con eso. —respondió sin perder la calma.

—Si claro, un mosquito de dos patas, ¿quién es?, ¿con quién te estás enrollando?

Naruto estaba dejando en evidencia sus sentimientos, quería destrozar al hombre que se había atrevido a tocarla.

Ella rió con diversión haciéndolo enojar más.

—¡Apúrate que me quiero ir!

—¡No me apures! —le regañó ella levantando un debo de manera severa.

Sakura revisó su brazo, no encontró nada malo, le puso vendas nuevas y le receto unas pastillas para el dolor, cuando Naruto iba a levantarse para irse lo frenó con su rodilla.

—No hay nadie afuera —dijo mordiéndose los labios, —¿qué tal si me ayudas a relajarme?

Naruto arrugó la frente, —búscate al que te hizo ese moretón, —con tristeza negó con la cabeza —no puedo creer que me cambiaras tan rápido.

La historia del mosquito era cierta, pero Naruto no quería creerle. El rubio salió enfadado del consultorio dejando a Sakura con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

—Es hora de terminar con este juego Naruto.

.  
.

Algunos días después Sakura ya tenía todo listo para su viaje, no iría sola en busca de Sasuke, tenía todo planificado, incluso tener una despedida con Naruto, una que él ni siquiera esperaba, lo necesitaba, porque no sabía cuando regresaría de su larga aventura.

Al día siguiente Naruto había recibido por correo postal una invitación para unas aguas termales fuera de la villa, en uno de los pueblitos que rodeaban la aldea. Acepto sin dudar, necesitaba relajarse.

Estaba metido en una gran bañera de agua tibia, con una toalla sobre su cabeza cuando una voz conocida lo hizo abrir los ojos.

—Que confianzudo eres, aceptar una invitación de alguien desconocido.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó a la defensiva.

—Compré el agua que estás usando, nadie más vendrá por unas horas —dijo quitándose la toalla, desnuda comenzó a entrar en el agua.

Naruto se removió inquieto, —¿y para que lo hiciste?

Sakura avanzó hacia él, —tú sabes para que lo hice. —Naruto la miró con desconfianza, —relájate, no te haré nada que tú no quieras, —la pelirosa apoyó la espalda en uno de los costados de la bañera de bambú y extendió los brazos sobre la superficie de madera, Naruto de reojo miró sus senos sumergidos en el agua.

—No va a pasar. —le advirtió con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Que no va a pasar? —le preguntó ella con fingida inocencia.

—No me vas a seducir, —replicó cruzándose de brazos, —puedo quedarme aquí y tu presencia no me alterara para nada.

Una leve sonrisa apareció en los labios de Sakura, si quería podía hacer que toda esa fortaleza de Naruto se derrumbara, podía tenerlo comiendo de su mano, pero antes prefería jugar un poco.

—¿Porque estas tan seguro de que sigo interesada en ti?, me has rechazado muchas veces. —le respondió Sakura mirándolo con ceño fruncido.

Naruto la miró fijamente y recordó lo del moretón, pero luego recordó que ella estaba desnuda allí con él, —porque me enviaste una invitación a este lugar.

—Entonces sabias que era yo quien te la envió. —sonrió con descaro.

Preso de sus propias palabras Naruto trato de mantener su orgullo, —¡claro que no!, pensé que había ganado un premio.

Sakura se acercó a él, pero no lo tocó, se apoyó de la pared donde Naruto estaba, el agua seguía cubriendo hasta la altura de la mitad de sus senos, él hacia un gran esfuerzo para no verlos.

—Voy a estar fuera un tiempo, ¿podrías ir algunas veces a mi departamento y regar mis plantas?, te dejaré mis llaves.

Él la miró sorprendido —¿Qué?, ¿a dónde iras?

No podía decirle que iría tras Sasuke, porque entonces él querría acompañarla y era algo que ella necesitaba hacer sola.

—Es cosa de trabajo, del orfanato, ¿pero sabes algo?, cuando regresé los tramites del divorcio seguramente ya estén listos, entonces seré libre.

—Entonces tu amante estará feliz. —replicó con los brazos cruzados.

Sakura sonrió levemente, —pues sí, yo creo que sí.

Él la miró dolido, —entonces lo reconoces, si tienes un amante.

Haruno pasó un brazo sobre los hombros del rubio pero este se apartó enseguida, —tuve un amante Naruto, ese fuiste tú.

Ella tenía razón, haber tenido una relación mientras estaba casada lo convertía a él en el amante. Naruto no dijo nada, Sakura necesitaba aseguras las cosas con Naruto antes de irse.

—¿Naruto, te casarías conmigo cuando regresé?

Uzumaki abrió los ojos perplejo, Sakura sonrió al verlo tan sorprendido.

—No traje anillo como para formalizar, pero quiero que me esperes Naruto, —tocó el hombro del ninja y con voz cariñosa le preguntó —¿podrías hacer eso por mí?

Incapaz de poder hablar Naruto dejó caer todas los muros invisibles que había construido para protegerse de ella, jamás espero que Sakura le pidiera matrimonio, el rubio asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

Sakura saltó sobre él y lamió una mejilla, —gracias Naruto, te prometo que no te fallaré esta vez.

Naruto envolvió con sus brazos la cintura de la pelirosa y la besó en la boca por largo tiempo, sólo esperaba no estar equivocándose nuevamente, que ella cumpliera su promesa.

.

.

Algunas horas más tarde Sakura ya estaba lista para irse.

—¿Crees que lo encontremos rápido?

—No lo sé, Sasuke puede ser muy escurridizo, ¿tienes mi dinero?

Sakura rodó los ojos, había contratado a Karin por ser una ninja tipo sensor y por conocer a Sasuke mejor que ella, eso le seria muy útil para encontrar pronto al Uchiha, sin embargo podía notar cierto recelo en la pelirroja, algo que seguramente se debía a que Haruno había logrado casarse con Sasuke, él la había elegido sin tomar en cuenta a Karin, eso aun afectaba el orgullo de la Uzumaki.

—Sí, —respondió buscando en su mochila.

—No me lo des ahora o perderé el interés en este viaje. —Sakura dejó de buscar en la mochila, —vamos, he recolectado información, ya tenemos un punto de inicio. —la apuró Karin.

—Gracias.

—Sólo lo hago por el dinero, y quizás para librar a Sasuke de ti. —respondió con seriedad.

Sakura torció los ojos, ya podía deducir que sería un largo y tedioso viaje con Karin en actitud odiosa, pero no pensaba someterse a ella, le estaba pagando y muy bien, eso le daba derecho a replicar cualquier cosa que no le gustara.

—Oye, te contrate a ti porque eres la mejor ninja tipo sensor, pero sino soportas mi presencia es mejor que no hagamos esto juntas.

Karin negó con la cabeza —esto es sólo trabajo para mí Sakura, si piensas que aún amo a Sasuke te equivocas, eso ya está superado. —respondió con seriedad.

Sakura no dijo más, tampoco quería hacerla enfadar, los únicos ninjassensores disponibles no eran muy buenos. Ya estaban a punto de salir, de cruzar la gran puerta de Konoha cuando Sakura escuchó que alguien la llamaba.

La pelirosa se giró para ver a Naruto, ya se había despedido de él, pero por lo visto Naruto aún tenía algo más que decirle, Sakura se puso nerviosa ya que Karin estaba con ella y debía mantener su relación con él en secreto. Se adelantó antes de que Naruto se acercara a ellas.

—Sakura-chan, te traje esto para tu viaje —le dijo cuando ella se detuvo frente a él, la pelirosa acepto la bolsa de panecillos.

Eran de la misma clase que Hinata le había regalado a Naruto el día antes de ir en busca de Sasuke.

—Gracias Naruto, se ven deliciosos, —al ver que Naruto dirigía su atención a Karin, Sakura le dijo, —va como mi ayudante. —Tocó el brazo del ninja —tengo que irme Naruto.

—Sí, cuídate mucho.

Ambos se miraron, Naruto quería besarla, pero no podían hacerlo en público. Sakura se acercó a él y lo besó en la mejilla.

—Tú también cuídate Naruto, pórtate bien, regresaré apenas terminé mi trabajo.

Se miraron nuevamente con ganas de un beso en los labios.

—¡Hey, estamos perdiendo tiempo! —se quejó Karin.

Una última mirada de los dos amantes y Sakura finalmente fue con Karin, Naruto las observó hasta perderlas de vista.

—Entonces... ¿hay algo entre tú y Naruto?, —le preguntó Karin curiosa, como si fuesen amigas de toda la vida.

Sakura rodó los ojos, por lo visto, Karin tenía un humor muy cambiante, esperaba encontrar a Sasuke pronto, antes de que Karin la volviera loca, que él comprendiera y no se opusiera a firmar el divorcio, que los tres siguieran siendo buenos amigos.

.

.

.

* * *

N/A: Como he dicho arriba, este fue el penúltimo capítulo, el siguiente será el final. Gracias por leer.


	15. Capitulo final

**N/A:** Tal como dije en el capitulo anterior, este es el final.

* * *

" **Regresaré"**

By ASUKA02

 **Capítulo final**

 **.**

—Sakura.

La voz seria de Sasuke la hizo temblar ligeramente, la pelirosa no movió ni un musculo, siguió frente al guardarropa, tenía miedo. ¿Si él no entendía?, ¿si se sentía traicionado?, podía reaccionar muy mal, podría hacerle daño.

Escuchó los pasos del Uchiha acercándose y sus nervios aumentaron, definitivamente la seguridad de la casa era una mierda, aunque con las habilidades de Sasuke no se podía culpar a nadie, él era un ninja muy fuerte, muy hábil.

Quedando tras la espalda de la pelirosa él procedió a disculparse, muchas cosas le había pasado, él había madurado en todo el tiempo que estuvo fuera de Konoha, todo lo vivido junto a Jun había cambiado por completo su forma de pensar.

—Sakura, te debo una disculpa, te casaste para ayudarme y luego me pierdo tanto tiempo.

A Sakura le sorprendió mucho que él se disculpara, eso le dio la señal de que venía en son de paz. Respiró profundamente antes de hablar.

—No te disculpes, tu partida me cambio la vida, para mejor.

Giró lentamente su cuerpo y Sasuke arrugó la frente. Haruno, su antigua compañera de equipo, aquella chica con la que se casó tenía un embarazo bastante avanzado.

Los labios del Uchiha se torcieron en una mueca de disgusto, nunca se espero algo así. Sakura, su eterna enamorada le había puesto los cuernos.

—¿Quien? —preguntó con frialdad.

—Te busque durante meses pero nunca te encontré, no quería que las cosas pasaran de esta manera, pero no podía esperarte toda la vida, ya no estamos casados Sasuke.

Sakura había obtenido el divorcio al denunciar la desaparición de su esposo, luego de cumplir varios requisitos obtuvo la separación legal, pero en su interior siempre se sintió culpable por no poder haber hablado antes con Sasuke.

Literalmente había tenido que elegir entre su amistad con Sasuke y su romance con Naruto.

—¿Quien te hizo eso? —le preguntó él señalándole la barriga.

Sasuke quería saber quién era el causante de echar por tierra todos sus planes con la que creía seguía siendo su esposa. Había llegado a Konoha y lo primero que había hecho era averiguar dónde estaba viviendo ella, le había sorprendido ver que tenia guardias custodiando la puerta de una gran casa.

Sasuke se coló en la vivienda evadiendo toda la seguridad, rogando internamente que Sakura no se enfadara al verlo, porque ahora él si la necesitaba en su vida.

—¿Sakura-chan estás hablando conmigo?

Le preguntó una voz proveniente del baño y la pregunta de Sasuke quedo resuelta.

—¡Sasuke está aquí Naruto! —anunció ella alzando la voz.

El rubio salió enseguida del baño con una toalla atada en la cintura y se movió quedando delante de Sakura, protegiéndola como un escudo protector.

Con voz seria Naruto le dio la bienvenida a su antiguo amigo —me alegra que regreses Sasuke, pero tienes que saber que Sakura-chan ahora es mi esposa y soy el Séptimo Hokage, podemos hablar con calma, te explicaremos todo.

Sasuke los miró a ambos, debió suponer que algo así pasaría, cuando se casó con Sakura sabía que Naruto la amaba, la culpa fue una de las cosas que lo hizo irse de la aldea.

La tensión se sentía en el aire, Naruto esperaba que Sasuke comprendiera por las buenas, Sakura al llegar de aquel viaje le había contado lo que estuvo haciendo y aunque Naruto se enojo por haberle mentido ya que él hubiese querido acompañarla, comprendió el punto de Sakura, era algo que tenían que resolver ella y Sasuke.

—No hace falta, —respondió Uchiha con voz serena —tengo cosas más importantes a que dedicarme. También tengo un hijo.

—¡¿QUEEE?! —gritaron impresionados los otros dos.

Sasuke no mentía, Jun le había dado un hijo varón, lamentablemente ella había muerto en el parto, aquellos ancianos tenían la culpa por no llevarla a un centro médico, eso era lo que se repetía a diario para no sentirse tan culpable, ya que no había estado allí para llevarla él mismo.

Había sido muy inmaduro en aquel tiempo y cuando supo que tendría un hijo se había asustado y huido pensando que perdería toda su libertad, tardo diez meses exactamente en regresar para buscarla, pero fue demasiado tarde, ella estaba muerta.

El Uchiha entre las sombras espero a que el bebé creciera para quitárselo a los abuelos de Jun. Pero no hizo falta quitárselo, el primero en morir fue el abuelo de Jun quien murió accidentalmente tras una caída mientras podaba un árbol, después fue la señora quien no pudo soportar el dolor de perder a su nieta y después a su marido.

Ella simplemente dejó de comer, se había rendido, estaba cansada de vivir, Sasuke tuvo que intervenir, la anciana murió tranquila sabiendo que el niño no quedaría solo.

—¿Un hijo? —repitió Sakura perpleja.

Sasuke le hizo una seña para que se asomaran por la ventana, ellos lo hicieron y vieron a un niñito pelinegro esperando frente a la casa con una mochila tras la espalda.

—¿Como se llama? —preguntó Sakura enternecida.

—Yoshio, —respondió con orgullo, su hijo ya estaba siendo entrenado por él y era bastante destacado para tener tan corta edad, —Naruto me enteré de que eres el actual Hokage, —miró de reojo a la pelirosa —aunque no sabía que te habías casado con mi esposa.

Sakura se removió incomoda.

—Lo siento Sasuke, somos amigos pero no te devolveré a Sakura-chan, la dejaste sola mucho tiempo y ella se enamoró de mi.

—Hey ustedes dos, no hablen como si no estuviera aquí. —protestó Sakura.

Sasuke se veía obligado a cambiar sus planes.

—Necesito tu ayuda Naruto.

—¿Qué necesitas?

El Uchiha echo una mirada a Sakura y ella se enfado. —habla Sasuke, entre Naruto y yo no hay secretos.

Ahora que Sasuke había regresado con el hijo de otra mujer Sakura no se sentía culpable, él le había puesto los cuernos, ambos lo hicieron, los dos habían sido infieles. Naruto también estaba más tranquilo, ya que Sasuke no tenía moral para criticarlos.

—Necesitaré un trabajo estable, voy a quedarme aquí en Konoha.

Ahora que Sakura no podría cuidar a su hijo Sasuke tenía que tener un trabajo fijo en la aldea, tenía que olvidarse de misiones fuera.

—¿Dónde está la madre de tu hijo?, —le preguntó Sakura con curiosidad.

—Puedes traerla a Konoha, me encargaré del papeleo. —dijo el rubio muy animado.

El rostro de Sasuke se ensombreció por un momento, recordar que se porto mal con Jun dejándola sola le hacía sentir mal, ellos habían tenido un breve romance cuando Sasuke regresó a visitar a Jun tal como le había prometido, hace ya casi seis años.

—Ella murió, el caso es que aparte del trabajo ahora también necesitaré que me recomienden una buena niñera.

Naruto y Sakura ahora se sentían triste por la muerte de esa mujer que no llegaron a conocer, pero que le había dado un hijo a su amigo, suponían que Sasuke debía sentirse muy mal, aunque no lo demostrara. Sakura quería preguntarle más sobre esa chica, pero temía hacerle daño con sus preguntas.

—Como este pequeño aun no nace, —se acarició la barriga, —no conozco a ninguna niñera, pero investigaré.

Sakura no quería ofrecerse a cuidarlo, porque no quería quitarle esa responsabilidad a su amigo, lo notaba más maduro, pero sin embargo podía adivinar que Sasuke había pretendido dejarle a su hijo al creer que todavía estaban casados. Era tiempo de que Sasuke abandonara cualquier sueño egoísta que tuviera, ahora tenía un hijo, una gran responsabilidad, tenia alguien a quien amar y proteger.

Pero Sakura estaba equivocada en algo, Sasuke si planeaba cuidar a su hijo, sólo que no pensó que sería un padre soltero.

—Ve por tu hijo, debe tener frio allá afuera. —le dijo Sakura preocupada.

Sasuke había prometido a la tumba de Jun que se haría cargo de su hijo y le hablaría de ella.

Siempre les había angustiado el momento en que Sasuke regresara y los llamara traidores, pero nunca imaginaron algo tan distinto y familiar.

.

.

.

 **Fin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **N/A:** Ok, antes de que lo pregunten, esta historia no tiene epilogo, no me gustan mucho los epílogos, limitan las historias, si, lo digo porque si de repente me dan ganas de escribir una historia partiendo de donde dejé esta entonces ya no podría porque hice un epilogo y me mate yo misma. :(

Como sea, sólo quería decir que esta historia al principio seria un oneshot, pero imaginé tantas escenas que no podía incluirlas todas en un oneshot. Nunca tuve intención de narrar un amor cursi, yo soy más de hechos que de palabras. Que Sakura haya elegido a Naruto aun arriesgándose a perder la amistad de Sasuke para siempre, es una prueba de amor verdadero.

 **Sasuke:** ¿Por qué tenias que matar a Jun?, ¿por qué?

 **Sakura** y **Naruto:** ¡Si, eso fue cruel!

 **Asuka:** ¡Lo siento!,perdón,desde el principio la existencia de Jun tenía el objetivo de cambiar la vida de Sasuke, pensé que perder a otra persona importante en su vida sería darle una gran sacudida, lo haría reflexionar y querer cambiar por ella. Lo lamento en verdad, ella me caía bien, pero tenía que morir.

 **Jun:** No se preocupen por mí, Sasuke amor, te perdono por dejarme sola, cuida a nuestro hijo.

 **Sasuke:** Lo haré.

 **Asuka:** Yo me voy, gracias por leer esta historia y las demás, regresaré, el próximo año con más historias. Cuídense.


End file.
